Keep Talking
by PaulieJuice
Summary: Beast Boy's disease is coming back to haunt him. Can his past come back too? Will his past pain be for the better? Sequal to Do Tell. NOTICE: BBxRae. Do not read if you don't like! Don't have to read Do Tell to understand
1. Chapter 1

** Read the summary people. It has important chez on it. This is the sequal to _Do Tell._ I typed this yesterday, but instead of SAVE, I hit BLOG. Yep, that little blue button at the bottom.. That thing was the death of a perfectly good first chapter. Curse you... You can read this story without reading the first one in the series. Vice Versa.**

** Enjoy people of the internet.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

It hurt, badly. But, it always did. Usually the green guy would be used to pain, but this was different. The pain was.. odd. It hurt, but it calmed him. He knew that the pain showed it was doing its job. The medicine was working. He was fine with the pain because it was helping him. The same syringe and needle every morning. For the past six years. And it had given him more time. More time to keep hanging and talking with his friends. That's all he wanted.

It had been a week since his 21st birthday party. And boy, was that a party. It was the biggest in Titan history. Bigger than Aqualad's, which he out personal pride towards. Bigger than Starfire's, and less pink too. Every honorary titans was invited to the Tower. There was music, dancing and food. MTV tried (in vain) to get the 'scoop' on what happened. They called it the party of the year, which it was. The large 'T' lit up the sky. Glowing in multiple colors, showing the activity coming from inside. It was amazing.

But, it was also his last.

Though his friend Cyborg said that he was good for another year, he didn't believe it. He couldn't, nothing ever works out for him that well. Plus, the treatment wasn't giving him the same effect it was years ago. He didn't seem to feel as good after the fact. The pain in his chest had grown greatly, causing him to slow down in battle. Cy would cover for him, making sure their leader wouldn't notice.

That's right. Sadly, the rest of the team didn't know of his condition. He had promised Cyborg almost everyday that he would tell them. But, he didn't. The green man didn't believe it too be the right time. Years ago, they would all work likehis metal friend. Trying to find a cure to a hopeless disease. He wouldn't allow it. He could barely handle Cy, having to drag him from the workroom almost everyday. It was easier to get the team's empath out of her room.

The metal man was convinced he could find something. Though, nothing had come up. Nothing was ever found. He'd take one step foward, then two steps back. It was depressing, and sad to watch. His back constantly attached to his charger, him typing away on a computer. Sometimes Beast Boy wondered who was really dying.

Over the years, Cyborg had used many different terms and phrases to define his condition. But, they all came down to the same thing. Beast Boy was dying, and they couldn't do anything about it. The green titan comforted his metal friend 24/7. Saying things on how he knew this was going to happen. And how it took years for his parents to even come up with his orginal 'cure'. Which was really a big stall button. The disease had mutated, just like the rest of BB. It was growing by the week, day, minute.

Everyday, every treatment, Cy said the samething.

"You have to tell them, man." And Beast Boy always replied the same,

"I can't, it's not time. Tomorrow, I promise." But, he never did. And Cyborg was always dragged from his room.

But, today was different. Beast Boy thought it was close and yet far away enough. He thought that today, yes today. He would tell his team. Today would be the day he told them. He thought this through his treatment; a needle through the arm, with a thick black liquid. He told Cyborg, before his metal friend could suggest it.

Today, he was going to tell them today.

Cy couldn't believe he finally agreed. He was sad and happy about the news he was told. He was sad, because of what the news was. But, happy he wasn't going to have to keep things from his friends. And his girlfriend, Bumblebee. She had always been suspicious about Cyborg's protectiveness over the green titan. He babied him. Took his place in battle when Beast Boy disappeared. Cyborg did all he could to take the stress off of his little friend. He knew his buddy was trying to keep everyone happy, distract them from his problems. It was a lot of pressure for the guy, so Cy tried to help. He researched until he was ripped from his room. Charging and working at the same time. Getting enough rest, and making sure not to upset Beast Boy with his search for a cure. The last thing he wanted to do was make the changeling sad.

But today he was telling them.

For now, he had to get treated. At three in the morning, in the medical bay. Alone with only his best friend. Beast Boy had to be strapped to bed, he had a terrible fear of needles. As he layed down, his friend did the leather buckles around his ankles and wrists. As he waited for the metal man to come back with the medication, he looked up at the blank, white, ceiling. He already had his right arm cleaned, prepped for the shot.

Cyborg hated doing this to his 'brother'. He turned around with the syringe, Beast Boy's widened as they always did. Cy held the green guy's arm down and gave him the shot. Cringing at what was to come.

He sat up, and clenched his teeth together. Trying not to scream in pain. Shaking violently, he was able to feel the concoction flow threw his viens. Then the feeling was gone. Just as fast as it had started. Beast Boy motioned to Cy to take the straps off, which he did. The duo exchanged a few words, then left. It was no different from any other morning, except for the knowledge of the next day. They walked down the hall with each other, until they reached Cyborg's room. BB's was at the end of the hall. He walked the rest of the way alone.

Today, he would tell them today.

* * *

** You like? Eh, eh? Do you?**

** -PaulieOut**


	2. Chapter 2

** I have yet to really get this story out. But, I need to write this next chapter. The ideas are literally flowing threw my fingertips. Hot damn.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

Beast Boy had a strange combination of feelings when he woke up. A little before noon, as always. He felt scared to death, yet overjoyed. Anxiety, yet anticapition beyond belief. Happy and sad for obvious reasons. But, most of all he felt angry. Furry filled his lean body. He was so angry over what he was about to do. Tell his friends terrible news, that was going to ruin the next year of their lives. He was going to tell them he was dying. And that Cyborg already knew.

He didn't know what they were going to be more upset fact that he was dying, right infront of their eyes. Or that he and his metal friend had known for the past six years. Either way, he knew they were going to be mad, very mad. And that made him angry. Knowing that he was going into that room and destroying their good moods. But, he was going to have to do it. He did it to Cyborg, he could do it to the rest of them.

He was a terrible person.

* * *

He entered the common room, met with happy faces. Each member of the team giving them their own versions of 'Good Morning'. Cyborg's much more silient, and Beast Boy knew why.

The green teen walked right past everyone, with a slight smile. Not replying to there welcomes. This caused Star, Robin and Raven to frown. Beast Boy walked into the middle of the room, and crossed his arms. Showing no emotion what so ever.

"I know I don't usually call these but... Team Meeting." Everyone raised an eyebrow, except Cy. The metal man was poking at his bacon.

"We are already here Beast Boy. There is no need to call a meeting." The leader replied, confused on Beast Boy's antics.

"Again, I know. I just have a really serious announcment."

"What? We ran out of tofu?" Raven said with a smirk. But, soon stopped when the green titan looked her way. It showed in his eyes that he was _not_ joking.

"Friend Beast Boy, what the announcment?" Starfire looked more worried than confused. And she had a very good reason to be.

"I'm dying." The Raven and Robin began to chuckle. "For once in my life I'm not joking." They stopped laughing and their faces dropped. Starfire's eyes began to water, and Cyborg sighed.

"How?" Robin's mask was taking up half his face. His usual leader voice was gone. Replaced with a nervous whisper.

"The disease that turned me green, it came back." The changeling stayed in the same postition, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"For how long?" Boy Wonder asked another question.

"Six.. Years."

_ "What?" _This blood-curdling cry came from Raven. She was now floating above the booth she was sitting in before. Her eyes lightly glowing, and her hands in fists.

"Rae, listen to me. You need to calm down." Beast Boy uncrossed his arms and faced the empath. Trying to get her to settle, before the tower exploded.

_"Calm down? You've been dying all these years, and you didn't tell us!"_ The television split in half. Robin and Starfire flinched, while Cyborg looked at his full plate. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"Cyborg knew, Rae. He's been giving me some medicine.. I would've been dead along time ago.." The changeling walked over to Raven and grabbed her arm, pulling her down to his eye level. Which had grown over the years, "I knew this was going to happen, I didn't want to tell you because I knew how'd you react. After I told Cy he worked twenty-four seven. It was hard for me to help him, I didn't want it to be the whole team."

_"So, you made Cyborg carry the weight alone?" _Her tea was floating next to her, incased in a black mist. Beast Boy shook his head,

"I.. I needed Cy. I didn't mean for him to deal with it by himself. I needed him to help me, there was nothing you guys could do." Raven's angry face softened into a sad one. She looked at her metal friend, who only nodded. The man who still held her arm gave one finale tug. With that she plopped onto the table, with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean? Of course we could've done something." Beast Boy turned to look at Robin, and walked back to the center of the room.

"There is no cure. I only came to Cy for some time. He gave me two years, though I don't think I'll make it to twenty-two. My parents worked years and only came up with this," He gestured to his body, "After what happened to me, no one else wanted to take on the challenge. Steve had tried, Cyborg's been trying.." The green titan rubbed his neck, his strong posture fading.

"I don't care! No matter what, we are going to find the damned cure! If it's the last thing I do."

"Well, I don't want to see you try. As the last thing_ I_ do." Robin let out a ragged sigh. And Starfire had silient tears going down her face.

"Do you wish to die Friend Beast Boy?"

"Of course not Star. Why would I want that?" His voice was softer than before, he couldn't stand to see his friends like this.

"Then why do you not want our help?"

"It's hard to understand were BB is coming from," It was the first time the metal man had talked all day, "I've been working since he told me.. And I haven't come up with much.. I was only able to slow it down."

"Well, you were alone then.. Four heads is better than one." Robin said, with a very weak smile.

"There's no point." Everyone stared at Beast Boy, "I was lucky the first time. And was lucky again when Cy was able to slow-mo the virus... Luck doesn't work in my favor for long."

"I refuse to allow this!" Starfire belowed, placing her head in her hands. Weeping quite loudly. Boy Wonder comforted her, by putting his hand on her back.

"Niether will I Star." Cyborg walked up to his little green friend, and put his hand on his shoulder. "Weither you like it or not, grass stain. We are going to find that cure. We are going to give you more time."

"I don't need you to find a cure. I mean, a stronger shot in the morning would be nice.. I'd like to make it to thirty, but I know it won't happen.. I've known for a very long time." Their leader's head shot up, he was comforting Starfire. He had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Shot in the morning?"

"Dude, when else do you think I would get treated?"

"Every morning?"

"Yes, around three."

"Three.. That's why you wake up so late? You're drugged up before anyone wakes up?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

Little did the rest of the team know, Raven was barely intuned to the conversation. Each word that came from Beast Boy's mouth made her feel worse. She had always been annoyed by the changeling's happy mood. But, now she knew why he was like that. He knew he was dying, all this time. And he always tried to be happy, to make others happy. Especially her. But, she always shot down his atempts. She always made fun of him. And even though they didn't get in anymore full-blown fights, she still made him angry. She knew it, she could feel his emotions.

But, all this time, he was dying. Raven had messed with him to no end, with sarcastic comments and insults. But, this whole time, he was dying. And she didn't take advantage of the time they could've had together. She blocked him out, when she could've been with him. Making use of his last years. But, she didn't

And she was sorry for it.

* * *

He was standing there, rubbing the back of his neck. And he was dying. Robin couldn't believe he didn't see it earlier. The slight flinch, with his gloved hand flying to his chest. The Boy Wonder thought his lighter green color had come with aging, but he saw now it wasn't. He was paling, becoming a ghost. And Robin didn't see it before. All the times the metal man covered for Beast Boy in battle, he saw why now. He sees that Beast Boy is weaker than before, even though he had found new uses for his power.

All the times in training when Beast Boy would have to take extra breaks, Robin had yelled at him. But, he realizes that the green shape-shifter was dying. He always thought the first death of a titan would be in battle. But, looking at Beast Boy in front of him he was making himself a promise. The Boy Wonder wasn't going to let him die. He was going to find a way, any way, to help the youngest of them all.

That was his promise.

* * *

Starfire continued to cry. She couldn't understand what her younger 'brother' was saying. Of course, it wasn't her usual non-understanding. Star knew exactly what he said, what it ment. She just couldn't understand why it was happening. To all people, it was to the one with the hardest past. The toughest life, it was him who was going to die. And she couldn't understand what he did wrong to deserve it.

Maybe it was her fault, maybe she caused such a thing to happen. Or maybe it was the combined force of all their sins, taken out on Beast Boy. Sure, he had killed. But, that wasn't a bad thing on her planet. He was brave, and he didn't deserve to die like this. He always tried to make the team happy, how could the universe destroy such a nice person? It was their fault, they all caused this to happen. They should've helped him more. He would be able to stay with them longer.

It was her fault.

* * *

Their reactions were good, right? It was what the green titan had expected. But, that doesn't mean he was okay with what he saw. Their faces so broken and sad. Even Raven's face showed emotion. It had been his goal to break her poker face, but not like this. This was terrible. Looking at all of them, Star crying and the other two tearing up. You could tell Robin's mask was wet. Cyborg was standing by his side, with a very depressed look on his face.

Even though Cyborg already knew, Beast Boy could tell hearing it twice had hurt him. The changeling couldn't take it. His family looking like this. It was torture, worse than anything that happened in his past. Worse than dying, and the pain in his chest. He couldn't face any of them. So he stood there, rubbing his neck and looking down. With his other hand on his heart, trying to push the ache away.

He'd let them think for a bit.

* * *

He should've told them. He couldn't believe he let Beast Boy avoid the subject for so long. He could've gotten this band-aid ripped off years ago. Seeing everyone looking so down was painful. Knowing he could've down something before. Maybe them knowing in advance would've been better.

But, he knew Beast Boy did the right thing. The timing was perfect. It was close enough so no one would freak out to long. But, far away enough so everyone could feel like they did something to help. Even though the timing was great, it didn't make it right. It didn't make keeping this a secret the good thing to do. Cyborg should've done something, he should've found the cure. Or give his green friend his wish.

He was going to make Beast Boy hit thirty.

* * *

** Yay! I'm know what I'm doing for once. And this is going to be an okay story.**

** -PaulieOut**


	3. Chapter 3

** Just wanted to announce the fact that I finished my first fanfiction; _Under_. Took awhile, but it is done!**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

"I'm going to let you guys think for a while." The green titan said as he made his way to the door. He didn't wait for the others' replies. He knew they would probably never leave him alone now. He also knew that at the moment they needed to be able to talk without him in the room. "If you guys need me, I'll be on my rock." He called out before he left the common room.

Robin and Starfire sat on the barstools, craddling each other as the alien cried. Cyborg stood in the middle of the room for a moment before putting his food in the fridge and sitting on the couch. He didn't turn on the television, just looked out onto the water. Raven sat in a lotus position, trying despritly to meditate. But, failing miserably. Every once in a while she would turn her head to look at the maindoors. The only sounds were Starfire's heaves as she sobbed and cried out the occansional, 'No..'

Cyborg soon couldn't take the not-so-silient silience. He couldn't sit on the couch while they did the exact oppisite of what Beast Boy would want them to do. His green friend wouldn't want them to sit in a depression. He wouldn't want them to do this. He would want them to go out and do something. Though, Cyborg knew this was out of the question. There was no way his team would be able to leave the Tower like this. But, he knew he had to do something. The metal man was about to speak when he was beat to the punch.

"I'm going to go talk to Beast Boy." It was Raven, Cyborg knew that that was the one person BB would be okay with talking to. Though, what the empath didn't say what Cy was. She did manage to get Robin out of his funk. And as the empath left the room Boy Wonder spoke up.

"Cyborg, what progress have you made on the cure?" The metal man turned and rested on his knees, his back facing the window so he could get a view of Robin.

"Not much, though I was able to match something to slow the disease. So, if we could build up on that.." He trailed off, but his leader got the drift.

"Is there anyone else with information on the disease?" Cyborg shook his head.

"BB's parents worked as an independent. So, their research was lost when they died. The only thing I could get on the thing was small things. Like how it traveled threw animals. Most of it contradicted the other article I read before!" He flung his arms above his head in frustration. Robin had a grave look on his face, he was in deep thought. Very deep thought.

* * *

She walked up to the green guy, who was sitting on a large rock looking at his reflection. The sun was shining high, for it was morning. But, she didn't feel happy. Far from it, because the green guy was dying. She new she wasn't going to be able to make a cure. She was never good in the medical field. Sure, her powers could heal wounds. But, that didn't help her friend. Or give her advance knowledge, enough to create something to cure a disease. A disease that no one has been able to cure, ever. Even though Beast Boy lived long past the original live span of someone who got the disease, he was far from cured. He was still green and he was still dying.

"Hey Beast Boy." He nodded his head but kept his eyes in the water.

"I'm sorry Rae.." She would usually correct his 'nickname' for her.. But, today she would let it slide.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I kept this from you, Robin and Starfire. And for a while I kept it from Cyborg too. I should've told you earlier.. I know I should've.. But, I couldn't, I couldn't let you guys get hurt because of me. I see now that it doesn't matter when I was going to tell you. It doesn't matter when, because no matter what it would hurt. I should've told you earlier..." He said the last part to himself, in a sad whisper. Raven couldn't stand to see him like this. And she knew it was her fault, because of her performance before. She should have been able to control herself better.

"It's not your fault Beast Boy. You can't control what's happening to your body." He sighed.

"I know! I just feel like such a hypocrite. I always told you, when your father came, that you shouldn't give up. Even though you knew you, and everyone else was going to die. I know it's a different.. And I know that there is no hope for me.. But, I just can't sit here and think that after what I told you... But, you had better chances of living with that.. You can't fit a disease." He stopped and grabbed his head,

"Gahh! I can't decide on anything!" Beast Boy shook his head. He had so many different thoughts going threw his head. He couldn't tell which were right and which were wrong. He felt bipolar, and stupid. He couldn't tell id what he did was good, if what's happening is his fault.. Anything!

"Beast Boy.. You need to calm down. Known of it is your fault, and I understand why you feel helpless. It's okay.. I know Cyborg and Robin will do everything in their power to find something. But, I will help you make sure they don't work too hard. I'll even get Starfire to help with the Bird Boy." She smiled, though he couldn't see it. Raven walked closer to her friend and sat next to him on his rock. She looked at his reflection with him.

"Thanks Rae." Beast Boy tried smiled lightly, his fang poking out of the corner of his mouth. He looked over at Raven, who looked like she was debating something in her head.. Beast Boy sighed again.

She couldn't believe it. Her emotions were going nuts inside her. Each crying out their own message for her.

_BB is so sad! Tell him a joke!_

_ Come on Rae! Be brave, give him a big hug!_

_ The smart thing to do would be to comfort the changeling.. Tell him you are sorry for previous threats._

_ Just get up and leave._

_ Get angry! How dare he be so moody!_

_ Beast Boy's dying? Wh- What? Why him.. _

_ He's so cute with his little fang.. Kiss him.._

Raven shook her head at the last thought that came into her head.. Why on earth would she think that? Affection needs to control herself.. She did not like Beast Boy like that.. Shaking off the comment completely, she looked over to see Beast Boy sighing. Raven couldn't take him looking like that, he never looked like that. Not even when the 'Beast' came.

So, she hugged him.

This had happened before. Her just hugging him, suprising the absolute shit out of him too. It took awhile for him to get used to her pale arms. Which were wrapped around his neck, her body pushing against his side. Finally, he turned and hugged her back. Circling his arms around her waist, and resting his head in between her neck and shoulders.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happening Beast Boy." She whispered into his pointed ear.

* * *

** I refuse to make this a songfic.. But, I found a song that fits this story!**

** _Disease_ by Matchbox 20**

** -PaulieOut**


	4. Chapter 4

** I am so sorry this took so long! I was at the lake for a few days and didn't bring my laptop.. Sorry guys!**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

They were just sitting there, in each other's arms. It was normal for a couple to sit and watch the water. But, this wasn't a normal hug. They are not normal people, and they are totally not a couple. The event that lead up to this hug was not a normal event. It wasn't everyday this was happening. It was something that couldn't really happen everyday. This event made a very gothic girl reach out to a normally cheerfull joker. (Who was anything but at the moment.)

Their heads were on each others shoulders, trying extremely hard to comfort the opposite person. One was the problem, while the other was dealing with it. That's not saying they only knew of it, their team knew too. But, they weren't out here at the moment.

A metal man, kung-fu master, and alien princess were sitting in a large room. All had their 'thinking caps' on as they thought on how to solve an issue. The same issue that the people outside were dealing with. Though, these heros were trying everything to _solve_ the problem. While the two sitting on the rocks tried to sugar coat this issue.

None of the three had anything yet. But, they focused on the 'yet', for they knew there had to be something. Anything to help their friend, teammate, and family member. One of them had brought in his previous work on the subject. Papers, two separate laptops, and concoctions. Many of them labled '_NOT SAFE' _or, '_DOESN'T WORK'_ on the vile.

The males in the room began to dig threw the research, while the female thought about possible solutions. She did not understand the information presented on the ottoman. But, she was a thinker. (Not shown much, but still.) She thought of anything on her home planet. Maybe something the alien saw on the television. Perhaps some facts the overlooked from before, facts on the joker outside. Anything she might remember.

The masked hero at his eyebrows together, trying to comprehend the papers he held in his gloved hand. He did not know much about medicine. He didn't know what formula to put in to make the cure. But, he could figure out where to get the information to do so. He would be able to locate any knowledge he could, in order to find that formula. He would contact scientists he believed could help. He would look up books on the matter, newspaper articles too. He would find the right things. Then, his large friend could make the last steps.

He rubbed the bald side of his head, the cool metal of his hand calming him. He needed to be calm, in order to reread all his research. In order to talk to his leader about what he thought. He had to be calm incase his green friend came threw those doors. He knew all he could about this, he couldn't find anything else to read on the matter. He was unable to find anymore information. That's all he needed, more information to make the problem solver. The metal man just needed to find that one solution, and the problem would be gone. He didn't even need to solve it completely! He just needed to do it half way, even then everyone would be happy. But, he couldn't even do that.

* * *

They both knew they should probably let go. But, neither of them did. They both knew this was a one-time only type of thing. This wasn't a normal accurance. Usually the girl was too shy, and disconnected to do anything physical. And usually the boy was too afraid of the consequences to hold on too long. But, niether of them stopped.

These two tend to hug when they are heartbroken. They have only hugged when one of them was emotionally damaged. It wasn't a very good thing to hug over, but they were the only ones to comfort each other in such a way. They were the only ones who could hug each other. The empath wouldn't let anyone else touch her, while the changeling was unable to tell others what was wrong.

Two. Only two other times. That was how many times they had hugged before this. One broken heart for both of them. Both times she had been the one to deliver the comfort-seeking embrace. Sure, he had hugged her before. But, not in this way. A joking way, which usually ended in him getting smacked.

First, was her pain. She had fallen in love with someone. Someone she thought loved her for her. Without her creepiness and dark essences. She thought she loved him. He told her she was beautiful, that she was powerful, and that he needed her. But, he was lying. He wasn't even a real person. He was an evil dragon, something that wanted her power to set him free. He betrayed her and made her feel even worse than before. She still can't say his name... But, that day Beast Boy came and talked her out of the pain. He sounded so nice and honest. She needed him to comfort her more, him talking from behind a metal door wasn't enough. So, she hugged him.

Second, it was his pain. It was because of Terra. A girl he had loved, and still does to this day, had betrayed him and his team. She had turned them over to their enemy, and lost control of her powers. The geomancer was able to come back to her senses, but it was too late. She had already caused an earthquake, making lava spill into the cave they were fighting in. Terra sacrificed herself to save the team, and she died. He thought she came back, in later years. But, she did not 'remember' him. She claimed that she was a normal teenager, going to highschool. It broke he green guy. Causing him to relive the pain he felt with the blonde. It was then that Raven came, and hugged him. Returning the favor from earlier.

And now. But, you already know why this is happening.

* * *

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The alarm blared, while a red light flashed. The two could hear it from outside, so they relucently released each other and ran inside. Rushing threw the entrance way, into the common room. When they entered the saw the rest of the team, standing infront of the computer. Next to a large stack of papers and a few bottles of multi-colored liquids. Robin saw the two enter and immedently filled them in on the situtation.

"Robbery in progress at the bank on Main Street. They are unable to tell who it is right now, the police haven't gotten there yet." They nodded, ready for action.

"Alright. Titans, Move!"

And that's what they all did, quite fast too. They all rushed to the bank, ready to throw some criminals in jail. It was only your average bank robbery. No super villians, just a rag-tag team of robbers. Trying hard to get money they need for who-knows what. There was a combination of feelings from the Titans, some were happy this was going to be easy. Others were sad that there was no challenage. But, Raven wasn't even paying attention.

She was too focused on her emotions from earlier. She couldn't believe what some of them were saying during her hug with Beast Boy. It was just a hug, something they both needed at the moment. But, to some of her emotions it was different, way different. Some of them thought that she liked the changeling, like-liked. Which was stupid. Crushes are for children. She told her inner voices this and their reply was even worse.

If she didn't have a crush on Beast Boy, she loved him.

Raven could barely grasp this idea. This completely idiotic suggestion that she was in love with her friend. Her best friend; you can't be in love with your best friend. The green guy she grew up with was her teammate, not her soulmate. Even if Raven did have feelings for him, there was no way he would feel the same way. Besides, he was dying. Who would want to start a relationship when you only have a few months left in your life?

* * *

He morphed, and a pain larger than all others followed. It had been hurting him more often, even when he's fighting these crappy criminals, he's trying to keep up. He couldn't understand how he was supposed to live longer than this. If he was in this much pain, shouldn't he be in a medical room? He wouldn't be able to be a superhero in a while. He wouldn't be able to handle the pain. And that's saying something, due to the fact that Beast Boy is familiar with pain. Pain is like that old friend, that no matter where BB goes, it will always be there.

Pain is a pain in the ass.

He slashed at one of the five robbers. Each of his team had there own 'villian' to catch. In his bear form, Beast Boy could feel himself wearing down. It just hurt so much.. He shifted back, and decided to fight hand-to-hand. Even though he was in his normal body and was beating the robber, his muscles and head still sizzled from the pain. Beast Boy could feel sleep calling his name, but he needed to finish this fight. After he got this guy, he would take a very long nap.

With a blow to the head, the masked criminal was down. Beast Boy sighed in relief, he saw that his teammates had finished fighting their bad guy too. He was going to go greet them, when he felt woozy. The need for sleep was too great, he was very dizzy and everything turned hazy. The world was spinning too fast, his friends looked like smudges on the blurry world. Beast Boy dropped to his knees and layed his head on the ground. Trying to stay awake. He heard yells and shouts from his team, but soon he couldn't hear them. Because, he passed out.

* * *

**I like this chapter, but I don't even know if it counts as a chapter. It didn't really go anywhere plot wise.. But, I think it's kinda cute.**

** -PaulieOut**


	5. Chapter 5

** Thank you for the lovin'! I have yet to come incontact with any hate on this story! Yay! That doesn't mean you should start sending it to me. Keep your crud to yourself :)**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

White.. So much white. White ceiling, floor and wall. White bed sheets and medical equipment. That's what he saw, he knew he was the only color in this room. He felt dirty in the clean room. He could feel the dirt and gravel on his green skin, even though he could barely move. It felt as if the gravity was too high, that feeling you get in the morning before school. His breathing was slight, due to the fact he had to heave with each intake. He couldn't believe he was in here, he should be fine!

Why was he in the Medical Bay?

He inwardly sighed, not being able to do it. His friends didn't know he was awake.. All he had to do was reach up and hit the red button above his head. He just had to reach.. He still couldn't move his arms. He 'sighed' again. There was no clock in the room, so he had no idea what time it was. The curtains were over the large window, so he couldn't see if it was night or day. But, the lights in his room were on. So, he would guess it wasn't that late.

Why can't he reach that damned button?

Then an idea struck his mind. The little lightbulb went off. He remembered that Raven can get 'mind-messages' so to speak. If he could get incontact with her, they would come. So, he thought. And thought hard.

"_Rae.. Raven.. Get in the Med Bay.. I'm awake and I can't hit the button.. Rae.. Raven.. Get in here! I'm so bored.. Raven? I know you can hear me.."_

He continued his 'message'. Just rambling about how the empath should come and entertain him. Saying how she should bring the team so they'd know he was okay. It was a good ten minutes until he got an actual response.

"_Beast Boy? If my mind is playing tricks on me.."_

_ "No! It's really me Rae! Please come in here, I'm lonely. You know I don't like being by myself.."_

_ "You sound like a child.. But, okay. I'm going to bring Cyborg too."_

_ "Yes! Thank you!"_

He 'sighed' again. But, it was a good sigh. He knew Raven was going to yell at him about going into her head. It was a new way for him to annoy her. But, he was happy because there was people coming. He liked being around people, most the time. Everyone needs their privocy, but he just needs less than the average person. He guessed it was the animal in him. Most animals don't like being alone, they travel in packs. Or become house pets. Not that he would ever be a pet, that idea disturbed him deeply. But, he liked the comfort of a person. It was more than he could give himself.

If he could he would've started laughing in joy when the doors opened. Showing his pale and robotic friends. All he could manage was a toothy grin. Well, that was before Rae came up to him. And smacked him in the face.

"How could you do that? If your hurting you shouldn't fight! You'll die even sooner! You're an idiot, a green idiot! We were all so worried about you.. It wasn't even worth that crappy criminal!" She smacked him again and crossed her arms under her cloak. If he could Beast Boy would rub his cheek, but all he could manage was a moan.

"I.. love.. you.. too.. Rae." His words were stressed, and he took a breath inbetween each word. He sounded nothing like he did when 'talking' to Raven before. He sounded like it took all his effort to say a single syllable. Which it did. It was hard enough for him to breath, much less have a conversation. His chest hurt, and he was in a great amount of pain. But, somehow he still managed to get saracasm into his voice.

It scared her. Not only is he barely able to say 'hello', but it's the fact that he's joking about it! It shows that he is either insane, been threw this before, or really doesn't care about dying. Any of those options were absolutly terrible, but they made the situtation even worse! It was a combination of emotions going threw Raven's head. Some angry on how he isn't taking this seriously. Most worried sick about how he can barely talk. A few regretful on slapping him while he is in such condition. And one feeling on top off the world because of what he said. (Even though he was joking.)

Cyborg chuckled. Even though his friend was in the Medical Bay, his green buddy was still able to mess with Raven. It was very funny, seeing them 'flirt'. It was even funnier when he saw the empaths reaction to his words. Her faces went red, she pulled up her hood and cleared her throat. Beast Boy had a smug look on his face, happy that he had such an effect. Though the metal man doubts BB is thinking about _why_ she reacted that way. He is very clueless when it came to the goth, even though they were close friends.

"Ok you two.." He winked, "I've got to take some tests on BB. You can stay if you want, Raven." She looked like she was debating the offer in her head. But, Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Did.. I.. miss.. the.. treatment?"

"Naw, it's only dinner time BB. You were out for a few hours, that's it." The green guy loosened up and smiled. The last thing he needed was Raven seeing that. She would probably go crazy, and destroy half the room.

"What's wrong with his treatment?" His previous state was replaced with a worried one, again. Thankfull, Cyborg replied for him.

"Nothin' Raven."

"Not 'nothin'. I could tell he was worried about me seeing it! What so bad about it?"

"Nothing.. Rae.. I.. just.. don't... like.. people.. seeing.. it.." He looked at her with large, pitiful eyes. She couldn't continue this conversation with him looking like that. On a cot, with sad eyes, and barely being able to speak. She almost started to cry, seeing him so broken. Even though his mind was still sharp. It was like his body was turning against him. Her eyes started tearing up.

"Rae.. don't.. cry.." She sniffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Cyborg sighed.. It was going to be a long night. He started to hook Beast Boy up to ore machines, and took blood samples. The changeling flinched every time a new needle came near him. Cy felt bad for the little guy. But, he knew he didn't need to be. BB was strong, and he could handle it. Raven stayed in the corner the whole time. With a frown on her face as she watched the green guy being tested on. The metal man knew it was hard for her to watch this.

He also knew why it was hard for her.

* * *

** Ohh ya. Okay guys, I got a new story up! Called _Over the Line_. Check it out! I feel like I need two stories going at once to keep me entertained :)**

** -PaulieOut**


	6. Chapter 6

** AH! They put Slade in... No! I won't allow it! Young Justice needs to get their own characters! Fuck you YJ, fuck you.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

He was asleep again, his chest moving way more than it should. She hadn't left the room since she found it he was awake. She was the only one who could stay with him. Robin and Cyborg were researching, and Starfire wasn't very good at staying up all night. The girl needed her beauty sleep, she bitches more than Raven when she's tired.

So, here she was sitting in a surprisingly comfortable chair, next to a green guy on a cot. She had repeatedly told him to get some rest because he had been through a lot. But, secretly she just wanted to look at him while he's peaceful. It was hard to watch him try to talk in this condition. She almost started to cry when he was giving blood. It was terrible to watch him flinch whenever the needle came near him. She knew it was because of what happened when he was a child. Speaking of his past..

His gloves were off.

They had taken them off before, he needed to have an IV in his hands. But, now it was out. Apparently, Cyborg didn't put his gloves back on, because here they were. His green mangled hands. With twisted flesh and clawed fingers. She remembered the night he showed them his hands.. The numbers on them hit her the hardest.

_623 804_

Three numbers on each hand, both tattooed on.. It was his ID number while he was at S.T.A.R. Labs. After that night he told all of them what happened things changed very little. The only thing that was different was the amount of time the spent together. Every once in a while the two of them would go out on the roof and talk. Talk about their pasts, because they matched each others in 'baddness'. (His words not her's) It was the only thing that kept them from fighting. No, schedle. Just whenever they felt like it.

They hadn't done that in a while..

She sighed.

Even though they had talked about his hands, she had never touched them. He barely touched them himself. Whenever he took off his gloves, he kept his hands at an unnatural distance. She wondered what they felt like, the skin looked so scarred.. Raven couldn't help herself. She grabbed his left hand with both of hers and looked at it. Tracing the scars with he fingertips. His hands were rough, yet really soft.

* * *

Someone was touching him. It's not that he usually has a problem with such things.. But, this person was touching his _hands_. No one touches his hands. He's fine with it when they're gloved. But, that wasn't the case. His hands were naked, and someone was touching them. It felt nice..

With each touch he felt electricty go up his spine. He hadn't had real skin-to-skin contact in a very long time. But, the person touching him had such soft hands.. They were tracing circles around his palm. It was so..

No!

He refuses to be... hand raped! He was in the Tower's Med Bay. That means that his teammates were with him. And this person knows about his hands. How can they just waltz in here and grab them! He does not take pride in his claws, he doesn't want people to be around them. Much less touch them. If he could move.. Oh that person would be in trouble. His breathing had gotten better.. He could probably talk better too..

"Ya know.. It's very impolite to touch people while they're sleeping." Okay, so his word were kind of ragged. And it was more of a whisper than a statment. But, it got its point across. As soon as he spoke the person dropped his hand like it was on fire. He opened his eyes to see the face of this offender. It was Raven?

At first he was suprised. But, who else would it be? Starfire wouldn't be able to be that silient, plus she knew how he felt about his hands. And she respected his privacy. If it was Cyborg or Robin touching him like that? There would diffently be some problems.. He would have to leave.. But, he remembered it was Raven who was in here last. Why did it feel so good for her to touch him?

"I.. I .. I'm.. soo sorry Beast Boy! I know you don't want people tou.. touching your hands!" He looked at her. She had her hands over her mouth, and her hood up. If he could, he would've sighed.

"We have talked about me not liking my hands."

"I'm _so_ sorry! I couldn't.. I don't know why-"

"I forgive you Rae." She nodded and dropped her hands into her lap. She took a deep breath and smiled ever-so slightly. Deciding to change the subject Beast boy spoke again, "What time is it?" She shook her head a bit, and opened her communicator. Looking at the time, she sighed.

"It's a little past midnight."

"Rae.. It's really late. You should go to sleep."

"No, I'm staying here with you. You said you don't like being alone, so here I am."

"But, it doesn't matter if I'm going to sleep."

"I am staying here for your own safety. Besides, you have to wake up in three hours."

"Why do I have to- Oh.. right." He had a very cross look on his face. He was not looking foward to that. It was probably going to hurt even more than all the other times! His frustration was pushed back when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Get some sleep okay? You're going to need it." With that she got into lotus postition and began to mediate.

"Yes sir."

* * *

**I really have never hated YJ more than I have today.. First an overly hairy 'Garfield' and now this?**

** -PaulieOut**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hmm.. What am I going to do today? It is impossible to make such a prediction.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

He couldn't sleep. Not with the knowledge that Raven was going to see his treatment in... He guessed ten minutes. His biological clock could only guess the time, and it felt a little before three at the moment.

She was meditating, unaware of the fact the he was staring at her. She was floating above the heavily cushioned chair, eyes closed and siliently moving her mouth to her mantra. A mantra that rings in Beast Boy's head. Due to the fact that whenever they are in the same room he can hear it as if she's shouting to heavens. Which she would never do.. But, it just proved that super-hearing sucks. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get her to leave before Cyborg arrives.

"Rae? Hey, Rae?" She opened her right eyes and frowned slightly, probably upset that he wasn't sleeping.

"What?" She said at the same low voice he was using.

"I need you to promise me something." Both of her eyes were open now, and she was giving him her full attention. Even though her face said 'I am extremely bored..', he could tell she was listening.

"And what would that be..?"

"I need you to leave when Cy comes." She shook her head.

"Not happening." Beast Boy started to pout, making his emerald eyes look unnaturally big.

"Rae... Please? I really don't want you to see the treatment. I could tell you almost lost control when I _gave blood_. I won't be able to see your reaction to this." She brought her eyebrows together and frowned deeply. She had now floated down from her place in the air, and was sitting in the poofy seat below her.

"I was perfectly fine during that. I honestly don't see why you are making such a big deal about this. You're just getting a shot, I should be strong enough to handle that." He noticed that she said 'I' instead of 'you', besided to ignore that at the moment.

"It's not just a shot, okay? Cy almost had a mental breakdown the first time we did it. And the fact that I'm bed-ridden at the moment isn't going to help the experiance." Raven frowned even more. She didn't see what could be so bad about this. It was something they did every morning. How was it that bad? She was going to be okay, she was sure of it.

"Look, I don't care about the treatment. I'm staying in here with you. You've been doing this alone with Cyborg for years, and I think you guys both need some moral support. I'm going to stay here with you because I am your friend. And at the moment you need some friends." Then she smiled. A smile that was big and bright. It was also completely out of character, causing Beast Boy to be shocked at first. But, he soon shook it off. Then, using all his might, he reached for Raven's hand- Which was laying on the bed next to him - and held it within his. Grinning like a fool, he gave it a squeeze and loosened his hold again.

But the empath didn't let go.

* * *

He was walking to the Med Bay, getting ready to start an arguement with a certain goth. Which he hoped wouldn't end with him in the bay. Rubbing his head, trying to awaken himself from the trance he was in. He had spent most of the night studing with Robin, though no real progress was made. It was getting tiring, but neither of them would stop. They knew what was at stakes if they failed to create a cure.

Giving a tired sigh, he walked through the doorway. He smirked at the sight that had been presented in front of him. His little buddy and said goth were holding hands, smiling. Yep, both of them had wide grins on their faces. But, that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was the Beast Boy's gloves were off. Everyone knew his obssession about the scars and tattoos surrounding his knuckles. No one had ever seen him touch anything, not even himself, without his gloves. But, here he was. Holding hands with someone.

"Well, lookie 'ere." Raven flinched, and released the green hand. If Beast Boy could he would probably scream like a girl. He was totally startled by his large friend walking on his 'moment'. His heart monitor went up, then back down as he took a couple deep breathes.

"Hello, Cyborg." Said the now-moody Raven. This just made Cy grin even more, her and BB's relationship was even more entertaining than Robin and Star's. That was diffently saying something..

"Hey, Cy." A very ragged whisper came from his friend's mouth. It was not going to be a fun treatment..

"Hey buddy," Turning his attention to Rae, he continued, "Look, you're going to have to leave. This ain't gonna be pretty."

"We already talked about that Cy. I said she could stay. She really wants to.." Beast Boy's voice trailed off, due to the fact he was on the same page as the metal man.

"If you say so. Raven, you might wanna back up a bit." She did as she was told and took a few steps back. Using her powers she pick up the chair she was in and placed it in the corner.

Cyborg than went around the cot, grabbing the restrants and tightnening them around the changeling's ankles and wrists. The robotic titan than went over to the counter, and prepared the injection. The fact that Beast Boy was strapped down to the bed scared the empath sensless, but she remained composed. Trying not to show too much emotion.

Standing at the opposite side Raven was on, Cyborg cleaned Beast Boy's arm with a cotton-ball. Then he nodded to his little friend, who smiled back. With that, Cy reached behind him and grabbed the large srynge. BB's eyes widened, as usual, and the needle entered his green skin. As soon as the metal titan was done, he removed the needle and took a good five steps back.

What happen will scar Raven forever.

The green titan sprung up, stretching the retraints to the max, and clenched his teeth tightly. Closing his eyes as much as he could, and trying his best not to scream. His muscled chest twitched, until he took a deep breath and fell back onto the bed. Unable to sit up for another second longer. He moaned slightly, and looked at Cyborg who frowned, and undid the leather buckles around his wrists and ankles.

"That one hurt a little more than before buddy?"

"Not that it hurt more, just kinda lingered afterwards. I can still feel it rig-" He didn't get anymore out, because Raven at laned on top of him. Hugging her heart out, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her cheeck against his.

"You've done that everyday? Beast Boy, that was terrible! Absolutly, horrible!" Letting out a terrible-sounding sigh, Beast Boy tried his hardest to ignore the pain in his chest as Rae laid on top of him. He was focusing more on the part that she w_as on top of him_.

"Rae, I'm fine. This is why I didn't want you to come. That made me feel better, okay? I can move a bit better now. In the morning I should be able to get up!" She lifted her head, putting her face a meesly inch away from the changeling's.

"Really? That looked like it hurt so much.." She stopped talking, but her lips continued to move. Trying to find the right words to say, but she had lost all intellegents. Looking into the green eyes before her had made it impossible to think.

"Really really. And I'm fine." He gave her his boyish smile, his fang poking out in an oh-so irresistable way. The empath gave a sheepish smile, and looked deeper into his emotion-filled eyes. He was looking at her the same way, the purple color was hypnotic..

"A-hmm.. Everyone forgets about ol' Cyborg. This is why I get all the blackmail! Because people do stupid stuff _right in front of me._" Raven scrambled off of Beast Boy, almost falling on the floor. If it wasn't for her powers, she would be face-planting against the white tiles. Dusting herself off, she disappeared from the room. Apparently, not wanting to wait for what Cyborg was going to say.

Both of the males in the room laughed.

"What in the hell have I gotten myself into, Cy?"

"Deep shit, that's what." They both laughed somemore. Both laughing for completely different reasons, Beast Boy was laughing because what just happened could not be real. He had to be dreaming. There was no way that just happened. He pinched himself, having just enough energy to do so, and felt a sharp pain. Nope, this was all real. Cyborg was laughing because he felt right. He felt like the all-knowning. The metal titan felt the same way in Tokyo, when Star and Robin finally got together. He also couldn't help but feel the humor in the whole thing. The fact that Raven just pounced on his green friend. It was a very funny thing to watch. Soon, the laughter died down. It was replaced with a very stern look, on a very green face.

"This isn't good.."

"Why not? You're finally gettin' the girl you've been crushin' on for years! And don't try and deny it BB." Pointing an an index finger at Beast Boy, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ya, but while I'm doing this I'm _dying_. Cy, I can't drag her down with me. I've got.. what? Eight months, tops. And sure, I might live to twenty-two.. But, I'll be on life-support the whole time!" Now Cyborg had a matching stern face. His poor buddy was not only dying, but he was going to leave the love of his life in the process!

"Listen, man. Me and Robin are going to find a cure. And is we can't do that, I'm atleast gonna to make you last to thirty? Got it? Imma do this for you, Raven, and the whole team. You have my word."

"I don't want your word! Just promise me, that if you fail, don't blame yourself. If you don't get the cure, or a close-to-cure, and I die within the next year, _don't blame yourself._ Infact, don't blame anyone. Because it's no ones fault."

"...I.. promise..."

"Thanks, dude." With that, Beast Boy snuggled into his pillow closing his eyes and immedently falling asleep. Cyborg left the room, not feeling all that great. But, he was feeling better. Knowing that his little buddy didn't blame anyone for these events was a good thing. Because whoever BB did blame.. Oh, they were going to have a metal fist in their face.

* * *

** I like-y this chapter. Yaa.. Swaggernauts, here to take over the universe with swag! Take me to you Swagger!**

** -PaulieOut**


	8. Chapter 8

** Okay, up till now things in this story have been going somewhat nice. Not any real depression or regret, besides the obvious. But, now? Oh, get ready buddy.. Get ready.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

It was a day after the incident with Rae, and Beast Boy was still in the Medical Bay. It's not that he wasn't feeling any better. He could move and sit up now. It's just that a certain empath threatened Cyborg. Saying that if he let's the changeling out she was going to throw the T-car off the roof. They tried to have this conversation without Beast Boy hearing, but they did it right outside the door. Leaving his hearing able to pick up what they were saying.

He woke up early. And by early, I mean 5:00 AM. Not only is this the time _Robin_ usually gets up, this is before Raven's usual awakening. But, he couldn't sleep. It was strange, his treatment usually knocked him out. Tonight, or this morning, was different. He wasn't able to reach his normal drugged-bliss. It's not that it was the pain that was keeping him up.

Well, the_ phsycal_ pain.

As he sat in one of the stools near the counter, he couldn't help but loath himself. Not the thing that was happening, no everyone had their time. But, the reason all this was happening.. That was his fault. All of it was his fault. The same reason his parents died, why he was tested on, and why his godfather tried to kill him. Why the Doom Patrol was never able to succed at a mission he was in. It was all his fault.

Because he was bitten by that damned monkey.

Because he was a stupid kid, because he wouldn't listen to his dad. Because of that, he ruined everyone's life. Anyone he loved, their lives were ruined. Because he was a dumb child! As he thought more he could think of only one person he hurt the most. The one person that he had always tried to protect in his stupid ways that always caused more problems.

Himself.

But, again, as he thought.. He couldn't help but think one thing; he doesn't even like himself. He couldn't look in the mirror without flinching. He couldn't get a chance with Raven, he was never good with relationships. The two girls he loved, _loves, _he will lose, or lost. He lost Terra, because he wasn't able to protect her. He wasn't able to save her from Slade. He couldn't help her, he could barely handle himself. And the person he can't protect Raven from?

Him.

If he would've listened to his father.. Everyone's life would have been better. And it's not like he can choose suicide as an answer. Him dying was causing so much pain to his friends, his family. If he wasn't here they would've never had to face that pain. If he would've listened.. He could've been normal. Lived as normal as a life he was at the moment. Of course, a little blonde American boy living in Africa isn't normal.. But, it was better than this! It was better than causing everyone pain.

Well, he did save a few citizens.. But, he would like to be that citizen. Jeez, him saving strangers is pointless.. If he's just going to harm the once he loves. There is no point. The human population has other heros. Heros don't have any heros.. That's why, no matter how you look at it, it would've been better for him not to be here.

If only he was less different..

* * *

The research was going no where.. He was unable to find any good information. He had stayed up till three in the morning working. Working so hard. Working harder than he did when he was tracking Slade. Harder than when he was trying to save Raven from Hell. Harder than when he was getting honorary titans during the Brotherhood attack. Harder than when he tries to make Starfire happy.

And all that work was going no where.

It was so difficult, he wasn't going to say impossible, to look up this disease. Everything you read was different. Even when you read two articles by the same author. He just couldn't keep up with the pressure to continue this mission. It was getting more tasking the longer they went without the cure. With Beast Boy in the Medical Bay, it was obvious he wasn't going to make it to twenty-two.

Beast Boy..

He knew he didn't need to worry about Beast Boy seeing him on his way to the common room. Due to the fact that Cyborg told him when he went to give the changeling his treatment. So the green guy should be out by now. Plus, he wasn't supposed to be out of the Med Bay. So, there was no chance he would be around. As Robin walked through the large doors, he saw a green, purple and black figure slumped over the counter.

No way.

At first, the Boy Wonder thought that Beast Boy had come in here trying to find someone, and was dead. But, he say that the figure was breathing. Wait, it was doing more than breathing.. Beast Boy was crying too.

"Hey, Beast Boy?" The figure shot up, instantly regreting his decision. He held his heart as he looked over at who called his name. The person flicked on the lights, causing more pain for the green guy. Beast Boy saw that it was Robin, he quickly whipped his tears and tried his best to smile.

"Hiya Robbie!" 'Robbie' shook his head and sighed.

"Don't do that.. I saw you crying. What's wrong? Do you need some painkillers or something? I could get Cyborg if you want."

"No I'm fine.. Well, as fine as I can be." The Boy Wonder walked over the the green titan and sat next to him.

"What's wrong. I may be your leader, but I'm your friend too." Beast Boy nodded, or bobbed his head up and down.

"I know.. I just can't help but think this is all my fault.. I mean.. If I had never gotten my powers, I wouldn't have to be here right now.. Causing you guys, my friends, all this pain." The changeling shook his head and layed it in his hands. Moaning at the movement.

"That makes no sense, Beast Boy. You know it doesn't."

"If I thought that, would I say it?" Robin sighed.

"Who would be you? If there was no Beast Boy, who would be able to keep everyone from being to serious. Especially me."

"I don't know.. You could have Kid Flash or someone on the team.. Besides, if I wasn't ever here.. You can't miss what ya never had."

"What about Raven? Would she just have to be in love with 'Kid Flash'." Beast Boy peaked up from his hands.

"You think Rae loves me?" asked the changeling, in a _very_ cautious voice.

"Not only that, I also _know_ you love her too."

"Cyborg tell ya?"

"Well, I-"

"It doesn't matter, Robin. The fact that you know that just proves the point. Rae would be able to find someone, I mean she's amazing! I'm just wieghing her down. Also, I don't think she loves me.. You shouldn't trust everything that comes out of tin can's mouth... All I ever do is cuase you guys pain!" The Boy Wonder reached out and put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"That's not true. You never dragged us into a 'The World Is Going To End' problem."

"Really, Robin, really? If it wasn't for me the Titans wouldn't have ever been in the Brotherhood of Evil thingy."

"But, you saved the Doom Patrol."

"If it wasn't for me, they would've captured The Brain years ago!" Robin gripped his shoulder more, this was getting ridiculous.

"Beast Boy, you aren't think straight. If it wasn't for you, there would even be a Teen Titans."

"What? Of course there would've."

"No, because you were the one who kept bugging us till we did join forces. You were the one who brought Raven out of her room, so the team would stay together. You bonded with every single person here. Almost every honorary titan too! Except Aqualad.." Beast Boy chuckled slightly at that.

"Ya, fish boy is a bit of an ass."

"Yes, yes he is.."

"And I guess you could say you're a bit of a _dick_." Beast Boy started laughing more, and Robin joined in for a second. Happy that his friend was joking again.

"Okay, this is the one time I'm going to let you make that joke. Any other time, you'd be on the floor. But, for this special occasion.. I'll accept it." The changeling dropped his hands, and bobbed his head up and down for a second, before looking at his leader with a smile. Rob could be really cool sometimes. This being one of those times, they hadn't ever been the beast of friends. He was probably the person Beast Boy talked to the least, but he was pretty cool.

"Thanks, dude. Look, I think I'm going to go to bed.. I haven't had much sleep. And since I haven't messed with Rae in a while, I'm gonna go sleep in my room." Stumbling slightly as he dismounted the barstool, he walked towards the door. But, before he left he yelled out one more thing.

"By the way, if I catch you staying up past three researching for me.. I'm going to ask Star to cook dinner."

Robin made a mental note to stay up to 2:58 next time.

* * *

** I don't** **feel like being nice to my characters anymore.. Nope, Imma bought to get mean. PLEEAASSEE REVIEW:)**

** -PaulieOut**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Mom: Do you guys remember that one show.. With the superheros? Uh.. Teen Titans! That's it.**

** My Dad: That was the only cartoon I could watch.. That show was deep, scary, and awesome.**

** Me: You are the best father ever.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

There was no one there. Why wasn't anyone there? He shouldn't have left yet, she made Cyborg promise! It's not that the metal man _let_ him out. It was 6:00 am, and she made sure he was in here after his treatment. She wasn't able to watch it again, due to the events that happened the last time she did. Anyway, where was he! If he wasn't in the Medical Bay where could he be?

His room, duh.

As she turned around, making her way back to the room corridor, she was angry. He wasn't any better! He shouldn't be out of the Med Bay, he needs to be cared for. He can't just walk around while he's in such a bad condition.

She didn't even bother knocking.

There on the bottom bunk was a shirtless green changeling. Well, she hoped he was just shirtless. His bottom half was covered in a deep green sheet. He was laying on his back, his arms sprawled out on the bed, his hair in a very large mess. He seemed to be purring slightly, or maybe it was snoring? It didn't matter, it was quite cute.

Ugh.. Raven did _not_ just think that.

Well, she herself didn't.. But, many of her emotions were screaming about Beast Boy's body. Which she hadn't ever really noticed. Strange, do to the fact that he wore spandex.. But, his suit did not show of his washboard abs. She could see those very clearly now. _Very clearly_. Literally shaking her head in order to get rid of those thoughts, she was able to get some peace. Walking up to the shape-shifter, she began to shake his shoulder.

"Beast Boy! Get up, you're going back to the Medical Bay."

"Five more minutes Mom.." He whispered, wiggling slightly the more Raven touched him.

"I'm not your mother, now get up!" She poked his green cheek, which caused him to move even more. He let out a little, 'hmmp' and rolled over. Sighing, the empath backed up and used her powers to pull Beast Boy off his bed. He landed in a laundry pile, it took him a while to understand what was happening. But, when he did he gave Raven a cheery smile.

"Hey Rae! If you wanted to see me half-naked you could've just asked. I'd be more than willing." He chuckled to himself and wiggled his eyebrow. But, soon his face became very serious. He even seemed to be a bit frustrated, "Um Rae.. I need your help."

"And what would that be, oh mighty alpha male?" He frowned.

"I can't get up." Raven put her head in her hand.

"This is why you shouldn't have left the Med Bay."

"I was fine before I was thrown from my bed!"

"I didn't throw you anywhere Beast Boy! I simply dragged you so you'd wake up." He was now supporting himself on his hands, trying to lean forward. As he pushed himself up of the floor, he grabbed the bed post.

"Oh, nevermind! I'm all good now." He turned and smiled, showing off his fanged teeth.

"No, not good! Look at you! You can barely get up when I knock you off your bed! I used to be able to throw you out a window, knowing you'd be okay. But, now I'm worried sick! You can't do anything without getting hurt!" She looked up at him, he still had a tight hold on his bed. He turned slightly, being able to face her fully. He reached out to her with his left hand and grabbed her shoulder.

"Rae, don't get upset. This is a good condition for me now. You can't expect me to be able to be flung out of an eight-story building. I know this probably isn't the right thing to say.. But, I'm only going to get worse. And while I can still get around, I don't want to be in a white room. That is not how I want to spend my time. I want to spend my time with you guys.. I want to spend my time with _you_. Okay? So, lets go get some breakfast. Even though it's.. six in the morning." He sighed.

"You can go back to sleep. I just woke you to take you back to the Medical Bay, but I don't see the point in that anymore."

"Naw, I won't be able to get back to bed... Let's just go Rae." He smiled again and carefully put a foot in front of himself. Seeming satified by the progress, he smiled a bit more and started 'walking' to the door. Dragging Raven by the shoulder to follow him.

* * *

The team soon finished their breakfasts, everyone being up now. They were all sitting on the couch watching soe random movie marathon. Usually Raven would be reading her book, but she wasn't. She was sitting unchararisticly close to Beast Boy, not really paying attention to the mulitple films. The changeling's arms were on the back of the couch, so his hand touched Raven's far shoulder lightly. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team, we were looking back and forth inbetwen the two. Smirking, and in Starfire's case smiling, they looked at the odd pairing.

They all hoped that the two would get together before it was too late. And by too late, they mean before Beast Boy is stuck in pernament medical care. All three of the onlookers had faith that the changeling would survive, but they didn't want it to be a close call.

Just as the movie's villian was about to be struck down, the screen flashed off. Cyborg groaned, but the television soon came back on. Showing a man in a purple hat, with a very grim look on his face.

"The Doom Patrol and I would like to talk with Garfield in private." Robin nodded and directed the rest of the Titans to leave. The green guy got up and smiled slightly at his adoptive father.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Steve sighed.

"We all know about your.. problem," The man looked away, but then cleared his throat and faced Beast Boy again, "We just want to say our good-byes. Of course, later on we will be by your side.. It would just be easier to say some of the things now.. Incase.. Well, incase our predictions are off." Steve cleared his throat, and Beast Boy nodded. Giving a small smile that didn't quite meet his eyes, "Cliff said he would go first.." Steve waved Cliff over and left the screen. A large copper man replaced his spot.

"Hey squirt," he said, putting on a sad smile.

"Hey Cliff," Beast Boy's fake smile was more believable, putting the large man at a slight ease.

"I just wanted to tell ya that you really pulled through when we faced the Brotherhood for the last time. If it wasn't for you, squirt, I would still be hanging in a tree. And when you were with us, it was so much fun to have you around. You helped calm us down, and remind us what we were fighting for. Besides the sake of a good brawl.." He chuckled, "I was happy to be your big, playful, uncle.. It was fun while it lasted. And now, here you are.. Part of the biggest team around, fighting some of the biggest bad guys.. And doing a kick ass job.. From the stories I hear of." Cliff smiled again, and then he sighed, "I always knew this was going to happen, but I didn't think it would be so hard when we found out.. I'll really miss ya little guy."

"I'll miss you too. You were always the best to be around when I wanted to have fun, Cliff. You were the taste of childhood for me." Cliff whipped his eyes, even though he wasn't able to cry. The green guy sniffed and smiled at his 'uncle'.

"Okay little man, I'm going to go get Larry. Don't take anything he says to heart. He is _Negative_ Man." The two guys laughed, before the copper-colored hero disappeared. Leaving a mummy dressed in purple and black infront of the camra. Of course, he wasn't a real mummy.. But, he sure looked like one.

"Hey kid, I hope your feeling better than the last time we talked." Speaking in his normal, saracastic tone. But, Beast Boy could tell he cared. Smiling, the changeling replied.

"You know that's not going to happen. All down hill from here." Larry let out a 'hahaha', for he had said those words many times to Steve during battle.

"Of course, dying never felt good for anyone."

"Unless you die of laughter."

"Tell that to the Joker," Beast Boy laughed, "Look, we both are aware of the fact that this won't be very heart-felt.. But, I liked having you around when you were here. You gave me something to enjoy, which is very hard for someone to achieve. I liked to be the one you came up to for all the questions, even though some were kind of stupid," He seemed to smile, "And by the way, I always thought you were right when it came to that 'choice'. Even though all of us were prepared for death, none of us were really _ready_ for it. And besides, you made up for yourself. Even though your new group was a bunch of teenagers running around in spandex." They both chuckled.

"Since you are always right Larry, that means a lot to me. You were always the guy to help me when I was confused about stuff. You even taught me how to read! Plus, it was always funny to watch you say something, and then Steve's veins start to twitch." Beast Boy smiled and Larry let out another laugh.

"You were my favorite here kid, I'll miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too Larry." They both smiled, or looked to be, and Larry gestured a new person on to the screen. The new speaker was Beast Boy's adoptive mother, Rita. She had bags under her eyes, but still managed a sweet smile.

"Hello Garfield, it's nice to talk to you again."

"You too Mom." She smiled more at his use of the word.

"I want you to know," She sniffed, "That you were what saved this team. And I'm sure you're doing the same for the Titans. You made Steve relax a little more. You gave both Cliff and Larry something to love. And you saved me. You saved me as much as I saved you. Ever since that day when we found you, I knew we had to take you in. And even thouhg you have your insecurities, we were able to bond so much. And I love you. You are my son, and I love you with all my heart. I know that all the others do to, even though they won't be able to fully admit it..." She got rid of the tears falling from her eyes, that were falling at a very fast pace, "Men.." She said, sniffling more.

"Mom, I'm a man." He said with a smile, puffing his chest out. Watching your mother cry is never a good thing to do. So, he tried his best to cheer her up. Even though his jokes were funny, his mom always laughed.

"No you're not! You're my little boy.. My little boy who's not going to be.." She choked by a sob. Beast Boy stopped and frowned.

"Mom, it's okay. It was going to happen, we all knew that. I was never that lucky." She looked up and smiled through her tears.

"You might have been a little clumsy.. But, you always made the people around you lucky. You're humor was always so sweet.. I'm going to miss you so much Garfield!" Beast Boy was tearing up himself, not being able to see his mother like this. Hysterical on his television screen because he was dying.

"It's okay.. You guys can come over, or I'll come to you guys. I'll be sure to be healthy long enough for you guys to come. I love you too, Mom. You were the only motherly figure I ever had after my orginal parents.. You were always there for me, and it made me less sad all the time.. You helped me so much, and I'll miss you too." Holding back her tears long enough to nod and say on last thing,

"I love you Garfield." Then she walked off, he could hear her crying openly before she walked farther away. The one person he was scared about walked on to the TV. Having a very serious look on his face, he got straight to his speech.

"Even though you had a bad past when we got to you, you were still able to control your powers. You were amazing, you were just a little kid. Yet, you were able to keep those animals in your head. And coming from a guy who specializes in heads, that was a big thing Garfield. Even though you weren't as serious as the rest of us, you were able to keep up. A child fresh from so much pain was able to keep up with a group of superheros. I want to apologize for what made you leave. I understand where you were coming from more now. I'm able to see that you didn't understand me that much back then either. I'm glad that you found a new home. And I'm happy that you helped us with The Brain in the end. I heard about your leadership skills. I'm very impressed."

"Really? You mean that?"

"You know I don't say things I don't mean Garfield. If your friends do find a cure, you should think about getting your own team. You have the stuff. Now, I know that the chances are slim.. But, don't lose hope. This isn't a mission, this is your life. You don't have to expect it to be the end, the mission here is to make sure it's not."

"..Yes sir." Steve smiled slightly.

"I.. I love you Garfield, I never told you that.. But, I do. You really improved this teams performance, even though you got hurt. A lot." Beast Boy laughed.

"I still get hurt a lot."

"I'm not suprised." There was a silience, letting Steve's words sink in.

"I love you too, _Dad._" Steve nodded, and his nose twitched slightly.

"If you don't get through this, I'm going to miss you. Meanwhile, you just do what you do best. Protect your team."

"I will, and I'll miss you too." They both smiled.

"Doom Patrol, Out." Then the television turned off. Leaving Beast Boy alone in the common room. He should probably go get Raven and all them and tell them they could come back. That would be the right thing to do.

The green changeling fell back onto the couch, and cried.

* * *

** Wiggidy, wiggidy, wiggidy WACK**

** -PaulieOut**


	10. Chapter 10

** Sorry this took longer to get out, I've been at a huge lacrosse tournament and blah, blah, blah. As for my other story that's going on right now, I was typing up the next chapter. But, the computer shut down when I was almost done. I got pissed. I yelled at the internet. And cried a little.**

** It'll be up tomorrow.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

Quickly, he sat up and got rid of the saltwater on his cheeks. Sniffling and shaking his head from side to side, he sighed deeply. He layed his gloved hand on his neck and leaned down so his head was right above his knees. The green guy wasn't in the best of conditions at the moment. Though he did just get showered in complements by his adoptive family, he did not feel good. He felt like the oppisite of good.

He felt like shit.

His close to emotional breakdown had caused his heartrate to speed up, making his chest ache in more pain. He could see the throbbing coming from his chest through his spandex uniform. Though, that wasn't the main thing he was upset about. It was the fact that he was just told all the things he wanted to hear, but he wasn't going to be able to act on those things. He didn't even know if the things they said were true. Maybe the Doom Patrol was lying to save his feelings, to keep him from dying with the feeling of being a loser.

The loser he knows he is.

It's not like he thinks no one loves him. It's just that nothing goes his way. Ever. Whenever his life gets good people die. And this time he's dying. Atleast he doesn't have to worry about cursing anyone else with his twisted jinx. He was walking bad luck. He radiated pain, pain came to him. It was just that _nothing_ ever worked out.

Like Raven.

He knew what was going to happen. Even though the green titan barely thinks she feels the same way. Maybe when he asked her out, or kissed her, she would return the favor out of pity. He doesn't know what would be worse. Being pitied and forcing the empath into a relationship that won't last. Or their feelings being the same, and them wanting to be together, then him leaving. Letting Raven be heartbroken like he was with Terra, but on a much larger level. Because if her feelings were on the same page as his? It would be a lot worse than his thing with the geomancer.

But, it doesn't matter. He wouldn't allow himself to pursue Raven. Though he loved and lusted after her like there was no tomorrow. Which was the problem.. For him, he _had_ to do everything like there was no tomorrow. Because even though Death's door was far away, it was close enough for him to put that saying into effect. It was like watching the sand fall though its see-through hourglass, knowing that each one of those grains was a second. Each second was a step towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

Though he had a feeling he wasn't going anywhere. Does that make sense? Is there a way to be so bad and sorta good at the same time? Enough so that you're just sent to an empty room, neither Hell nor Heaven. Just alone because you've been both sweet and sour. That's what Beast Boy thought awaited him. The blank space inbetween the parts of afterlife. Nothing good, because he didn't deserve the praise. But nothing bad, because he didn't deserve the punshment.

He sighed.

As the pain in his chest dropped down slightly, he was able to sit up. He really had to rethink wearing his uniform 24/7. It's not like he was going to be able to go out and fight. So what was the point? He needed to get in something less tight and.. spandex-y. Yeah, that would be nice. To be able to breathe without being so constricted.

He got up to go change.

* * *

The main doors hissed open, showing the remaining members of the Titans. As all their heads went back and forth, they were able to come up with one thought.

"Where BB at?" Everyone shrugged, no one had seen the green titan leave the common room. Nor had they heard anything that happened. They respected the fact that his conversation with the Doom Patrol was private. But, that didn't mean they were all thinking about what could've happened.

"Hey Cyborg?" stared Raven who had her hood down at the moment, "Does Steve know about Beast Boy's condition?"

"Yeah, he was the one who found out 'bout the whole thing."

"Do you think.. They were saying their good-byes?"

"I- I don't know, Raven." Robin, who had heard the conversation, faced the metal man.

"That wouldn't be suprising. The Doom Patrol is always prepared for death.. That's probably what happened." As the team started to walk into the common room, they kept looking for a sign of the changeling. The television was off, there was no plates or tofu out. It seemed like the place was completely empty. Having no trace of Beast Boy.

No one seemed to notice the door open, or the figure walking into the common room. He looked at his friends, who were inspecting the room like Sherlock Holmes. Starfire even lifted up the couch, seeing if there was anything under it.

"Did we loose the remote again, dudes?" They all spun around, raising their eyebrows. It wasn't because what they were looking for magically came to them. No, it was because what they were looking for was wearing clothes. Normal, civilian clothes. Of course, the only times they'd ever seen him out of uniform was when they went to Japan, and when they went to a gathering at city hall. He wore weird tourist clothings or a tux. But, right now he was just wearing normal everday clothes.

He was in a deep purple longsleeve V-neck, and a pair of baggy black sweatpants. He had his usual purple shoes on, but that was the only thing left of his uniform. And it shocked the team. Cyborg had his head tilted to the side, with his hand on his head. Starfire was smiling at the change of outfit, clutching her hands together. One side of Robin's mask was higher than the other. While.. Was Raven blushing? She pulled her hood down farther and looked away from Beast Boy.

"What? Do I look bad?" He glanced down at his body, than back up at his team. Starfire had popped up in front of him and held him at armslength.

"Oh no friend! You look quite spectacular, very high in tempeture!" He laughed.

"Thanks Star." She smiled and nodded, than started to drag him to the rest of the group. Robin had gotten over his suprise when his girlfriend called Beast Boy hot. He was now looking at the changeling in confusion.

"What's with the change Beast Boy?"

"My uniform was too tight, I wasn't comfortable."

"Is it too small? I could order you some new ones." He shook his head, green hair swooshing side to side.

"Nah, that's not the problem. My chest just hurt, and the spandex wasn't really helping. Plus, there is no real reason for me to wear my uniform anymore. I won't be able to fight any crime." He smiled, saying the exact words he thought while getting dressed.

"If you were hurtin' green bean, you could've just gotten me to give ya something." said Cyborg, worried that his friend had changed just because he was feeling under the weather.

"It was the usual stuff, nothing that advil really helps. Besides, I was going to have to change at some point. I also get to wear these cool diggs I bought a while ago!" He shimmied, and winked at Starfire, who giggled at her friend's dance moves.

"Cyborg is right. If you're feeling bad you should get something to make you feel better." droned Raven, getting back to her stone-cold face after her little hiccup.

"There's nothing to fix this one Rae, unless you want to numb out my heart. And even though I'm not a doctor, I don't think that's a good idea." Even though he was being sarcastic, he was serious. If there was a way to get rid of this ache, he would've done it a very long time ago.

"So, Friend Beast Boy, what was the Patrol of Doom wanting to speak about?" His face instantly fell, he directed his view to the floor. His friends began to worry, it was obviously not a fun conversation.

"Nothing.. They- umm -They were just saying some goodbyes," He started to laugh nervously, "Steve said that if I make it I should start my own team." He chuckled again, but kept his view on the floor.

"Was that it?" asked a very confused Robin. Why would Mento think Beast Boy was ready to lead his own team. He was even more suprised that the man thought that Cyborg was going to create a cure. He thought that Mento had already accepted the changeling's future death.

"Well.. No.. The rest of the team gave me speeches.. It was.. A lot, to take in." He cleared his throat and looked up at his friends.

"Care to share?" The green titan sighed. Even after their talk, and all these years, Bird Boy still didn't know his limits. Feeling like he should tell his team some sort of summary. Due to the fact that if he did die early, he didn't want them to think that his adoptive family didn't care. Because he knew that at some point there would be a fight between the two teams.

"Fine," He grumbled, "First Cliff told me about how well I did with the Brotherhood, and how I was there to make him happy and remind him what to he fights for.. He was always the person I hung out with when I was younger..." Spacing out for a moment, Beast Boy continued,

"Then,Larry came and talked about how I was his favorite. And how he was happy to be the one to answer all my question and teach me stuff. After him, Rita came.." His ears fell and his nose twitched, "She just said the normal mom stuff, ya know?" He cleared his throat, "Steve came out and said everything I ever wanted him to say. He said that I made him proud. And that's about it."

"That is most wonderful, I am happy that your old team has said such amazing things!" Starfire immedently skipped over her friend's awkward feelings and went straight to the good news. Even though that news came because of bad news.

"Thanks again, Star," said Beast Boy in a weak voice, but managing to keep a smile on his face.

"No problem friend, I shall make a celebrational afternoon meal!" Everyone frowned and stuck out their tongues, but the alien had her eyes closed as she floated over to the fridge.

"Soo, green bean... Wanna play the station before we get food poisonin'?"

"You're on tin can!" Beast Boy walked over to the couch and launched himself over the back. Landing on the grey square as the metal man turned on the TV and their entertainment.

"Been awhile since we had a real video game match, Cy."

"Are ya scared?" He asked, wiggling his non-robotic eyebrow. The green titan just laughed,

"Even with me being in the Med Bay for the past few days, you can't beat the _master_!" They both chuckled as they hit the 'START' button that had apeared on the screen.

Raven took this as a time to read, as Robin made his way over to Starfire. Trying to coax her out of making their food, but failing miserably. It was the first time since the news that they were all together, doing their normal things. Having fun, but not as much as they used to. Raven could sense the discomfort from Beast Boy's words as she scanned the room. Shrugging, she brought the book back up to her face, blocking out the sound of the two male's game.

But she checked on the changeling ever so often.

Just to make sure he was okay.. Of course.

* * *

** This took way too long. I just think I was having some creative problems. It took me two hours, when it usually takes me thirty minutes.**

** -PaulieOut**


	11. Chapter 11

** Hey guys! Since I only have about three days before I leave, I was thinking on a few ways I'll be able to keep you people happy. 1) When I'm traveling I can just make tons of chapters, and then upload them all at once. 2) I'll try my best and probably get one chapter for every three days. 3) Wait till my little vaca is over, and get back to you guys in two weeks.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

He.. He needed.. He needed to get to the alarm! Now!

* * *

It had been a good week after Beast Boy's change of style, and everything seemed to be going smoothly. The team tried to act as normal as possible from about noon till after dinner. (Which was at 6:30) Of course, once the changeling was going to bed or watching some movies, they would all go to their rooms. Sometimes they would be together. Like Cyborg and Robin's researching. But, besides the occasional RobStar make-outs, everyone was out dealing with the problem the best they could.

The Boy Wonder was in his room, typing letters to doctors in some African country. Hoping that it was the right region, where Beast Boy's disease came from. Of course, he wasn't going to get a reply back soon. Since the he had to physically go to the post office and drop it off. Due to the fact that there wasn't any internet connnection in Upper Lamumba.

Moving a room over, there was Cyborg going through multiple papers. Who knows what was printed on the crisp white sheet, but it proved to be worthless. As the metal man threw the file on the floor, only to sigh and pick it back up. He wasn't getting anywhere by reading the same things over and over again. It was the same information he got six years ago. Apparently, he cleaned out almost anything on BB's disease. Leaving him with nothing new.

Across the hall, there was a very tired Starfire. Who had been cleaning her already spotless room. She was doing anything to occupy her hands. She had already given her 'bumgorf' a bath. She had feed him shortly after she ate. The alien had cleaned, vaccumed, and changed her bedspread twice this week. There seemed to be nothing for her to do. She would go and do the hanging out with Beast Boy, but she was to guilty to be around him alone. It made her want to cry seeing him next to her, but knowing that soon he wouldn't be playing videogames with Friend Cyborg.

Down the corridor was Raven's room. Said empath was busy reading her third book today. She wasn't even sure what she was reading, but she turned the page. Scanning through the book at an unnatural pace. She was reading each word, but the thoughts behind the phrases weren't making it to her mind. She was focused on other things. Like a certain changeling. And how she was having weird thoughts whenever she was around him. It was odd, it was like having a bubbly chearleader in her head. Constantly oggling his green skin and muscled body. Those thoughts were said so much, Raven wasn't even sure if _she_ was saying them or Affection was. What worried her most was that her emotion wanted to be called Love now.

Next to her room was the changeling's room. In its normal, messy, glory. But, there was something missing in the room crowded with everything imaginable. And that thing was a person. And that person was Beast Boy.

* * *

Who knew that this hallway could be so long. But, he was determinded to make it to that button. He needed to. All his friends were alseep, and he wasn't able to yell. The pain was causing him to loose focus, thank god this hallway was narrow. If it was any wider, he would be going in circles trying to make it to the emergancy alarm. Keeping one hand on the grey wall, and the other on his heart, he was able to reach the large red circle. His head started spinning. And as the world started to spin, he fell foward.

His gloved hand hitting the alarm.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Red lights flashed as the sirens blared. Completely interrupting everyone from their.. work. As each one of them jumped up from their seats, bed, and/or floor, they raced out into the hallway. Usually when the alarm is set off, everyone would go to the common room. But, in this case everyone was staying the hallway.

Raven was the first one out of her room, but the farthest away. So, as she saw the 'sleeping' Beast Boy laying against the grey walls, she screamed. Giving a blood-curdling cry worth of Starfire. It wasn't that she was unable to deal with seeing the changeling on the floor, it was just that she needed the team out of their rooms as soon as possible.

Getting her wish, everyone jumped out from behind their doors and raced over to the green titan. Who, even though he was obviously in trouble, was able to look somewhat peaceful as he layed on the floor. Of course, he wasn't. As Cyborg ran over to his little buddy, the team's empath was able to appear next to the metal man.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"It's okay Raven. I just need to get him to the Med Ba-" Before he even finished the sentence, he was whipped up by a black force. It sent chills down his spine, but nothing he wasn't already used to. When he opened his eyes he saw the white walls, celing, and floor.

"Fix him!"

"I'm goin', I'm goin'. Jeez woman, I know you have a crush on him but ya need to calm down."

"I'll calm down when Beast Boy is awake!" Cyborg put the changeling on the white bed and began to hook him up with multiple machines. Looking up from his little friend, he raised an eyebrow at Raven, "And I don't have a crush on him!" The metal titan chuckled and ran through the data that was coming into his system.

"Okay Raven.. You so don't have a crush on BB," He rolled his eye, "Okay, umm.. It appears that green bean's heart rate was _way_ above average when he passed out. He told me once that when that happens, the pain in his chest gets worse. So, it appears that he was under _a lot_ of stress before he hit that button."

"What? I didn't sense anything wrong coming from his room." Though she was talking to the robotic giant, she kept her eyes on the green titan.

"You didn't sense anything for the past six years, Rae."

"..Raven," She said, the only response she could come up with. It was true, all these years she hadn't gotten a single read on Beast Boy. Even though he was dying, going through both types of pain, and keeping it from the rest of the team. It was amazing how well he was able to hide his true feelings. The only times she had sensed pure emotional trama from the changeling was during Terra and when they all shared thei stories. It was obvious that he let his guard down then.

"Right, only BB can call ya 'Rae'." He wasn't really talking to the empath, more as a reminder to himself. But, she had heard it. And was ready to deny it.

"That's not true. Other people call me Rae."

"Oh really? Like who? Your imaginary friend?" She glared at Cyborg as he laughed. It was true, only Beast Boy called her by that nickname. Infact, he was the only person with a nickname for her. It wasn't like the team tried to give her one. Only Beast Boy was able to live through the threats to make the name as much as habit for him, and Raven.

"Shut up.." She grumbled, which only caused the metal man to laugh more.

"_I'm sorry.._" They both whirled around, the voice was coming from the changeling. Who was thrashing his head back and forth, obviously having on heck of a nightmare.

"Beast Boy, wake up.. It's me, Raven." She floated over and placed a hand on his shoulder, which was bare at the moment.

"_I didn't mean to.. I- I love you too.._" The gothic girl removed her grey hand from the green boy and looked at Cyborg. Who was looking intently at Beast Boy. It looked like he had a slight smirk, but it was covered with worry.

"Do you know who he's talking about?" Jealousy was bubbling up inside Raven as she heard the changeling say the same thing over again. The metal titan looked up at Rae and shook his head.

"Oh, I ain't telling."

"So you do know?"

"Yeah, but BB wouldn't want me to tell ya." She sighed.

"_Rae, Rae I'm sorry.._"

* * *

** Fun.. Drama..**

** -PaulieOut**


	12. Chapter 12

** This is the last chapter before I go to my secret location. So, after this the schedule is probably going to be a little messed up. It's one of those trips were you're going to see all those crazy family members that always fight and go crazy. I might have like clumps of chapters and then I'll be missing. But, all is good, no need to panic.**

** I refuse to let this story not go finished**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

_ "I love you Rae.. Please.."_

Raven's eyes widened as Beast Boy continued to ramble. Saying the casual 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you'. But, within his rambles, he would say her name. About 2 out of 5 times, there was a 'Rae' instead of a 'you'.

"You- You knew about this, Cyborg?" She looked at her metal friend, who had an insanly worried look on his face. He knew that this wasn't going to end well. And if BB was having problems with stress without Raven knowing, who knows how much he would freak if she did know. And as it show now, stress did not work in the changeling's favor.

"Yeah, I did know. We all did, Raven." She threw her hands over her head and a glass tube exploded over the back table.

"Why didn't you tell me? What the Hell! If I knew I.. I-"

"You'd do what? Deny your feelings for the little guy like you've been for the past two weeks. Or maybe even longer than that." He looked at the empath with a face filled with doubt. He, along with Star and Robin, knew that the two like each other. It didn't take a world-class detective to figure it out. But, even with the obvious signs, he knew that it would take Raven a lon time to admit it. Which was the main problem, due to the fact that she didn't have a long time.

"I-I.. I don't know how I feel.." She shook her head, trying to get things under control, "Is this what he was stressing about?" Cyborg sighed.

"Possibly. Or it might be the fact that he's dyin'. But, if I had to guess, I'd say it was a combination." This did nothing but confuse the gothic titan more.

"What do you mean combination? Is he focusing on two different things at the same time. Or is he clumping them together?"

_"Rae, Raven! I can't do this, I'm sorry.."_

"I'm gonna say both," said a very sad Cyborg. It was like they were in a soap opera. Before you know it, Blackfire is going to come after Robin and create a love triangle for this already messed up romance.

"So.. since he's dying.. He doesn't want to be with anyone?"

"Not anyone Raven. _You_."

"I need to go mediate." The empath disapeared from the white room, leaving Cyborg alone with Beast Boy. He sighed again.

"Of course ya do.."

* * *

_ "Hey Beast Boy." They were at the top of Titan's tower, staring out onto the water, watching the sunset._

_ "Hi Rae.." He kept his eyes on the lowering sun, for he knew once he looked at the pale beauty he wouldn't be able to look away._

_ "I need to talk to you.." He voice had a thing to it he had never heard before. She sounded nervous, Raven is never nervous. Feeling that this was important, he turned his head to face her. She was already looking at him, with large dark purple eyes._

_ "What is it? Are you okay?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm fine. But, I just.. I've been feeling this new thing.."_

_ ".."_

_ "And I realise that that feeling.. Is for you." He tilted his head to the side._

_ "A good feeling, or a bad one?"_

_ "Good, very good," Suddenly she was right infront of him. Her arms draped over his shoulders, "Spectacular."_

_ Then her lips were on his. Lightly kissing him with passion he never knew possessed her. He pushed his green mouth against hers and grabbed her waist. But, as his thoughts were able to come back to him, he pulled away._

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "For what? Do.. Do you not like me? I always knew you hated me! I'm so sorry!" Her eyes started to tear up as she released her hold on him, but he kept his hands on her hips._

_ "No, I didn't mean to imply that. I love you too." She layed her grey hands on his chest._

_ "Then why did you stop?"_

_ "I don't want to be with you.."_

_ "Is it because I'm a demon? Because I-"_

_ "No, I didn't mean that.. I can't be with you." He rephrased his statement. Only to get another bad look from the goth. She was tearing up and looked as if she was going to burst from holding in her cries._

_ "Why?" She whispered._

_ "I- I love you too. Don't get my wrong. You're amazing Rae.. But, I'm dying and I can't be with you.." She held his chin in one of her hands, bringing his face right infront of hers._

_ "I don't care." She started kissing him again. It was even better than before, but it had to stop. He knew what would happen if this contiuned, he couldn't let Raven feel pain. Not like this. _

_ "I love you Rae, but please.. Stop."_

_ "You don't love me like I love you! You would let me kiss you! You would let me in! You say you love me, but I know better." Suddenly, she was gone. Beast Boy was left with only air in his arms. He looked around franticly, trying to locate the empath. He started shouting out, calling her name and saying he's sorry._

_ "Rae, Raven! I'm sorry I can't do this! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She popped up behind him, with glowing red eyes._

_ "You can't leave me. I'll cause you the same amount of pain you caused me!" Her eyes split, creating two extra ones. Now a four-eyed Raven, she raised up into the air. Black spirils coming down from her feet. _

_ "I don't love you anymore Beast Boy! You deserve to die! Go to Hell!"_

_ "Rae!"_

* * *

"Rae!"

"He little buddy, ya just missed her." Looking around, he saw that he was in the Medical Bay, with machines attached to his arms and Cyborg by his side.

"Did- Did you guys hear me?" His robotic friend nodded.

"Not much, but enough. I didn't know someone could say the sentence, 'I love you Rae', so many times." He groaned, he would get up to go find the empath himself, but he was unable to move from his bed at the moment.

"Crud," he said, not in the mood to think of anything better to say, "What happened when she heard me?"

"Raven yelled at me for not telling her, than after a few minutes she left to go mediate." Beast Boy whimpered.

"This is terrible! I can't believe she heard me!"

"Well, the good news is that I was able to get ya all in check. You should be up and moving in the morning."

"What's the point." He grumbled, shaking his head as he tried to sit up. Cyborg walked over to the changeling and pushed him back down.

"Ya need to talk to her BB. I know you don't want to bring her down with you. But what's worse? Leaving her hanging for the rest of her life because she passed you up? Or her being sad because her boyfriend died? And that's saying that me and Robin don't get the cure."

"I.. I don't know."

"Well, let me tell ya green bean. It would be much better to get all you can with Raven now, than end up regreting it in the afterlife. Do you understand?" He nodded his green head slowly.

"Thanks, Cy.."

"No problem. Anything to help young love, buddy. Now, I'm going to go get Raven. You guys are gonna have a little talk."

"Fun.." The metal man smiled at his friend before leaving him in the Med Bay. It was going to be weird seeing him with the empath after this. But, it was going to work out. Because if Beast Boy didn't make it, which he refused to happen, than atleast he was going to be happy.

Beast Boy sniffed, he was not happy with this arrangement.

* * *

** Hmm.. This one had a lot of talking in it. I usually do more POV thinking.. But, I didn't this chapter.. Strange**

** -PaulieOut**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh, how creepy the lady next to me is. Let this be a reminder, do not sit next to the forty year old house wife. She may seem nice, but she has the whole 50 Shades of Grey trilogy. And she is not afraid to make noises. I hate it when airplanes are full...**

**-PaulieOut**

* * *

"Raven! Raven! Open the door girl!" He banged his metal fist on the door, making small dents.

"Why? So you can give me another life lesson?" The robotic man sighed.

"Beast Boy wants to talk to you. He knows ya heard him, and he wants to talk." After a few rustling noises, and what seemed to be sniffling, the door cracked open. Showing a big pair of dark purple eyes, covered in a shadow.

"Really? Is he angry?"

"No, he just really wants to talk to ya. But, green bean can't get outta bed." She sighed before opening the door up all the way. Her normal, confident, stance was gone. It was replaced by a slightly slouching, completely cloaked, Raven.

"Ya get in a fight with your emotions again?" The empathy nodded her head lightly disappeared before Cyborg could say anything else, "Well, I guess I'll go get myself a sandwhich…"

Who cares what time it was, when a man needs to eat, he needs to eat!

* * *

Landing right next to the small bed, Raven saw Beast Boy. He had his gloved hands on his head, and seemed to be moaning ever-so-often. It was obvious he wasn't in top condition, but she was here to talk. And that's what she was going to do.

"Beast Boy?" He slowly removed his hands from his face, and stared at the empath. It wasn't filled with much emotion, he was just staring. It seemed that he was just as confused on how he was feeling as Raven was.

"Hey, Rae… I- I wanted to talk with you but… I don't really know what to say," He mumbled, not putting the amount of effort he usual does behind his words. They seemed to fall short of the spark that was usually hidden within them.

"Just… Explain how you feel." Speaking from experience, it was probably the best thing that he could do. Not that she did it often; it was just recommended to her a lot. The changeling took a deep breath.

"I really like you Rae. And not like a friend… I mean you're a really good friend! I just… Like you as something more. I _like-like_ you." He sighed. But, as his face and ears fell, Raven's spirts were raised. She took a few steps closer to Beast Boy and put her hand on his bare shoulder.

"I _like-like _you too," She said with a smile. The green titan grinned slightly before turning his head away from the pale beauty.

"But, that's the problem." He looked back at her, and frowned. She was frowning too. She just didn't understand why he was like this. She didn't understand why he was being distant, he like being social. He liked being animated. Not like this, not sad in a hospital bed because he was unsure about his feelings. He said that he knew he was dying, that he was some-what okay with it. Why would he be so… Un-Beast Boy?

"How is that a problem?" He sighed.

"I'm not going to be around that much longer, and even though I think we should spend that time together… I don't know if I want it to be as a couple. I just don't want you to be in pain. I- I know what it feels like and…" He trailed off and put his gaze on something other than the empath in front of him.

"I'm going to be in pain no matter what Beast Boy. You can't expect me not to be. But, if we were to… Be together… It would at least make the time you have better for the both of us." He looked back at her, and grinned his boyish smile. It made Raven weak in the knees. She had never seen him smile so genuinely, it was amazingly… Amazing.

He tried to grab her shoulder, but since gravity wasn't working in his favor that didn't really work. Instead, his hand landed on her waist, pulling her forward slightly.

"Well, Rae, I guess it's settled." Even though he didn't say their 'agreement' she knew what he was talking about. His hand on her hips was making her lose all sense intelligents. She just focused on the electric feeling shooting through her spine.

He pushed himself up on his other hand, leaning against his palm. She moved her pale hand to his neck and leaned down, getting rid of the space in between them. Their lips connected in a light kiss, sending shivers down their backs. Raven applied more pressure as Beast Boy pulled her closer. He lazily rubbed his thumb against her stomach causing her to smile into their kiss.

Suddenly, the changeling wasn't able to keep himself up anymore. He feel back, taking the upper part of his new girlfriend with him. He laughed loudly and she chuckled slightly into his chest.

"Oopsie..." Raven lifted her head over his and smiled.

"You're an idiot..." She rolled her eyes and caused Beast Boy to laugh even more. The empath brought the rest of her body over the bed and layed on top of him. Pulling herself up, she was now completely face-to-face with her beau. He grinned, with his fang poking out, and put both of his hands around her waist. He tried to sit up and capture her lips with his, but Beast Boy was unable to bring his head high enough to reach her.

"And you're a tease!" She giggled and lowered her face to his. Meeting her half way, they were able to kiss again. That spine-tingling, heart-soaring, fire-building kiss. And the thing is, is that it wasn't a very deep make-out. They were just _kissing,_ yet it was able to give them a feeling like they were on top of the world. The smallest amount of lip contact had made them both go on a high.

Pulling apart once more, they were both beaming. Beast Boy pulled her tighter and Raven ran one of her hands threw his hair. No matter how much she wanted to lay on his chest, she tried to keep pressure off of his body. Knowing that his heart was were the pain was mostly coming from, and not in that cliche kind of way. Actual heartache.

"Mmm.. That was nice." The green titan said, still smiling. Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh.." She said sarcasticly. Though she sounded serious, the smile and emotions behind her eyes told differently.

"I really hate to end this, Rae. But, I think I need to get some sleep before Cyborg comes back. You should do that same... By the way, sorry for wakin' you dudes up." Though she disagreed with his last sentence, she was unable to stop smiling. She had never had this problem before.

"You shouldn't feel bad for that, you needed our help. And I speak for everyone when I say we're willing to help." He nodded and smiled some more. Even though Raven should be going to bed, he pulled her closer -If it was even possible at the moment- and ran one hand up her cloaked back.

"We should go to sleep..." Beast Boy said, closing his eyes tight to stop an oncoming yawn.

"We should..." She rolled off the green guy and layed on her side next to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and laying on of her legs across his body, she snuggled into his shoulder.

"This works too," He failed at keeping this yawn in, and as soon as he was done, he was purring lightly next to the empath. Smirking, she used her powers to turn off the lights.

"G'night," He mumbled, barely audible.

"Good night.." She kissed him one the cheek, and he gave a small smile. Even though he was already asleep.

Their metal friend was going to have fun with this one..

* * *

** My butt hurts.. Oh! Thanks for the reviews and messages on the last two chapters. :)**

** -PaulieOut**


	14. Chapter 14

** Been a while, eh? I don't really have anything to say... You guys have been making very interesting guesses on where I am... It's strange how weird you people get. Jeez, I mean, gosh. It's obvious where I am.**

** URANUS!**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

"Well, well, well..." Said a certian robotic titan, shaking his half metal head. He had just turned the lights on in the Medical Bay, showing a very interesting picture. There on the bed was his two best friends, snuggling. With Raven hugging Beast boy with her arms and legs, and the changeling having his arms circled around her waist. Cyborg opened his arm and looked at the time. It was just before three, meaning that he had to wake the couple up. He believed it would be safer to get Beast Boy, the empath didn't look like she wanted to move.

Walking over to the changeling, he began to shake his shoulders. Moving his green body enough to rattle him awake, but not enough to do the same to Raven. A moan passed Beast Boy's fangs as he awoke. Fluttering his eyes open and peering around the room with a squinted look on his face. He looked down and saw his new girlfriend, the scence instantly brought a smile to his green mouth. He then turned his head and saw his buddy, showing him two thumbs up.

"Can't you see I'm busy, Cy?" His metal friend chuckled.

"Sorry to interupt your moment green bean, but ya need ro get your treatment," Replied Cyborg, who's amused look disapeared. A new serious persona replaced it, showing that he really needed the two to get up. Beast Boy sighed.

"Okay, I'll wake 'er up..." Rolling his neck, Beast Boy moved slightly. In a terrible attempt to move over, he was stuck in the same spot. He sighed. He removed his arms from her waist and put one on her cheek. Moving his gloved thumb against her face, she began to stir. Only to snuggle herself deeper into his chest.

"You're terrible at this BB."

"Shut it, tin can," He said back. The changeling leaned over and put his mouth right over Raven's ear.

"Rae, come on Rae... Ya gotta get up. Cy's here, and this is starting to get really awkward," Whispering into the empath's pale ear, she cracked her eyes open and looked at her green boyfriend. Smiling, she grabbed his face and put his lips over hers. She obviously hadn't reconized her metal friend in the backround.

"Hey, Raven? Can ya make-out with BB later?" _Yet_

She yelped slightly, causing a vial to explode behind Cyborg. Raven pulled away from Beast Boy, who still had his lips puckered. He suddenly remembered his friend, and jerked back.

"He has to get his shot, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll see you later, Rae," Said Beast Boy, who managed to peck her on the cheek before she vanished from the room. The changeling rolled into a more comfortable postition, and looked up at Cyborg. The half-robot was grinning like an idiot.

"Ya'll more entertaining that Robin and Starfire. I have never gotten more satisafaction from watching a couple kiss before. It was like watching the Twilight Zone."

"Sometimes I wonder who's sick here..."

* * *

Is there a thing as being too happy? Having so much joy that your thoughts just go to the other side of the line between 'OKAY' and 'NOT SAFE'. Where you get hit with something so hard that your brain is sent spinning into something unknown. Is it possible that you could have too much of an amazing thing? That thing being so rare and unheard of that your normal mind set is unable to keep up?

That's what a certain empath was thinking as she laid, back down, against her bed. Her legs over the end of the matress with her arms above her head. She didn't even bother trying to meditate, knowing that silience wasn't the thing she needed right now. Being disconnected is the last thing she wanted, because she needed to be around for this. She could feel the changing. The shifting to a new 'normal'.

Bolting up, she grabbed her mirror and was grabbed by a large claw. The red and blac mass carefully took hold of her waist and lowered her into the hand-held mirror. Sending her into her mind. The place that she could feel spinning, the world inside her head whirling around with the thoughts of hearts and emotion-filled embraces.

She landed gently on solid ground, already seeing the difference around Nevermore. The soil beneath her was now a healthy brown. The trees looking somewhat normal, with a few green leaves sprouting on their branches. The sky was being rid of the reddish tint, being replaced with a mixture of black and light blue. The birds were now just ravens, their red eyes gone and replaced with beady black ones.

The other strange thing was that instead of being alone, she was surrounded by all of her emotions. Almost ever standard color stood before her, all having their own facial expressions. They were all silient except for one, Timid, who was trying to cover up her weeping.

"What happened?" Raven shouted, wanting answers to a question she was somewhat aware of what the answer was.

"Well," Knowledge stepped foward, "It seems like our relationship with Beast Boy has caused our normal, quite frightning, domain to change into a more peaceful place." She dusted off the yellow fabric on her shoulder.

"I think it looks cute!" Happy gave a quick twirl, her pink cloak whipping the ones around her. Rude smacked her in the back of the head, making her fall to the ground in a fit of giggles. She hopped back up and gave her orange colored twin a hug before skipping over to Brave.

"For fuck's sake... If Beast Boy wasn't so goddamn sexy, I wouldn't be able to keep up with Happy's shitty attitude," Rude bellowed, making most of the emotions glare.

"Shut up! I need more answers than this. I already know the first part!" Raven turned to Knowledge again, and the yellow clone nodded slightly.

"Since Garfield has such an _effect,_" Brave whistled, "He has completely changed Nevermore for the better. He has made us feel complete, and more joyous towards ourselves and the other emotions. It has made our thoughts more at ease, you have nothing to worry about." The yellow figure pushed her glasses up, looking confident in her answer. That is until a wail met everyone's ears.

"That's not true!" Cried Timid, "What happens when he... d-d-dies? Then what will happen to Nevermore? We-we won't be able to keep this up with-o-out him!" She dropped to the floor and openly cried her eyes out. Happy ran over to her and wrapped her arms around the shaking grey emotion.

"What will happen after Beast Boy leaves?" Asked a now very worried empath. Knowledge cleared her throat.

"Well, everything will either go back to the way it was before, or it will get even worse. But there is the slim chance it will stay this way." Wisdom pushed her yellow twin out of the way.

"You must understand Raven, his death will be very bad for us. I believe that he was right when he told us we shouldn't engage in romantic activities, no matter how good it felt. But, there is nothing to do about it now. We must hope, for hope is the answer." The brown emotion vanished, and soon the others followed. Leaving a light purple emotion and the original copy standing in front of her.

"Don't worry, our love will when out. I am sure of it." As Love left, Raven went back to her room. The original good feeling replaced with worry.

* * *

** NOW YOU REVIEW **

**Wow, I like completely switched styles for a minute there.. That happens when I go into characters' heads...**

** -PaulieOut**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hahahaha! My mom's cousin has the best drunk stories ever. Note to older self: Fire Island is the place to par-taay.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

He was still in bed, unable to get up. But, he was able to sit instead of having to lay down. That made his back feel _much_ better. Having to keep his neck up at a weird angle to look at anyone who walked into the room was very tasking. It made the nerves in his back and shoulder ache like crazy. But, now that he did not need to lay down, his pain was fading. Slightly.

He knew it was morning, and was suprised that no one had brought him breakfast. He would go get it himself, but his legs weren't responding very well to his thoughts. Plus, whenever he did try to move, pain coursed threw his body. Which was nothing new, it just had amplified from other times. He knwe that things were going to get worse from here. But his friends had no idea how much pain he was in. He wished he had the same experiance as before. Then he went straight into the 'main pain', but now he's forced to sit through it as it gains force.

Beast Boy was so hungry! Hell, he knows that he shouldn't be complaining about the condition he lives in but, _really_! He felt as if his stomach was eating itself! Even though he had a slightly early dinner, he was starving. And he knows what starving feels like. He didn't understand why he was so hungry. It's not like he did anything that took physical effort. All he's been doing is laying in the...

Oh.

Apparently, his body takes a lot of effort to try and fight of his disease. Even though he knew it was usless, his body didn't know to stop. Great, so not only is he going to die in pain, he's also going to die while wanting a sandwhich. God damn, the universe really hates him. That was always something he hated, being hungry. Because, for him, being hungry leads him into doing things he probably shouldn't. Like eating meat, or growling at people who try to touch his food when he finally gets some. When he was alone, finding food usually wasn't a problem for him. But here, it's frowned apon to eat edible plants in the park.

He sighed and rolled his head around the wall behind him. He bolted up straighter when he heard footsteps from behind the Med Bay doorway. Smiling, he was ready to greet who walked through the door.

"Hey Cy! You won't believe how thankful I am for breakfast right now!" His voice had the same quality it usually does, but wasn't as loud. It seemed hushed compared to his normal tone.

The white door opened and showed a cloaked figure, she walked in and floated at the foot of his bed.

"Oh, Rae! It's you! You're a lot better than breakfast," He said, smiling even more. The figure had a small grin, but she frowned and floated to the floor, "What's wrong? Did Cyborg blackmail you or somthing? 'Cause if he did, I have some good stuff on him too." His smile disapeared and he stared at his girlfriend.

"I-I... Are you strong enough to stand up?" He was frowning now too. But, he knew that Raven wouldn't ask him to get out of bed unless it was important.

"I can do anything for you. Except walk a few feet," He was completely serious, though the comment was quite stupid. He threw the thin sheet off of him, and before he could stand up on his own, he was covered in black mist. Floating above the bed, then being put lightly on the ground by the empath's powers, he smiled lightly, "Thanks, now why did I need to do that?"

"Stay right here, I'll be back in a second." She disapeared, then poofed back within a few moments. She had a small hand-held mirror in he hand. Beast Boy knew what it was, but was confused on why she had it.

"That's your mind mirror, right?" He asked, tiliting his head to the side.

"Yeah, I need to show you Nevermore. You need to understand something. And I- I can't just tell- Yo.. You," She managed to get the statement out, and the changeling knew that this was troubling her deeply. But, if Trigon was coming back, he wouldn't be able to fight him in her mind like last time. That wouldn't work out, why would she bring him? Cyborg would've been a better chose for this journey.

Raven grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her shoulder. She held the mirror up, and the claw took hold of her waist, dragging both her and Beast Boy into he mind.

* * *

He took a deep breath and got ready for impact. But, he was caught by a black air coushion, being set down on the brown soil. Brown? Wait... Hold the phone... Wasn't Raven's mind creepy and black? Not creepy... Well, yeah, it is. Was. What the hell?

"What the hell?" He looked around and saw that the sky was light blue with black and grey clouds. That there was normal ravens flying around and sitting in the slightly leafy trees. The ground was still floating in what appeared to be no where, but the ground was brown. With some green patches of grass. He looked over and saw Raven looking around the area too. She had wide eyes under her cloak. It seemed like she was still having problems believing this too.

"Yeah," She smiled slightly, "It's not hell anymore." This was not what he was expecting to be the problem. Was this the problem?

"What's the problem then? What are you so sad about?" She lowered her head and sniffled. The scene broke his heart. He wanted to take a step foward and hug her, but he wasn't able to get his legs to move without crying out.

"Rae.. Come here," He reached out and she slowly made her way towards him. When she was finally close enough, Beast Boy pulled (Or lead) her into a hug. She pulled back, not giving the embrace much thought. He started to rub her side, and pulled her hood down. Showing puffy and swollen eyes, evidence to show that she's been crying, "Raven, you _need _to tell me what's wrong. You're mind is at peace, right? Isn't that what this means? When did this happen?" He asked, hoping that with this question she would answer more.

"Last night."

"What happened... Oh."

"It's amazing that you could do so much for me. When I got back, I felt so nice and... calm. But, then..." She sniffled again.

"It's okay Rae." He wasn't able to give her a kiss, because before he knew it he had been pushed to the ground. With a squealing pink mass on top of him he was unable to move. The emotion giggled and pecked him mulitple times on the cheek, sometimes on the nose. The kisses felt quite nice, but the imense pain shooting through his body cancelled the feeling out.

"Oh BB! I'm sooo happy you could make it! I always knew you would come back! Hey, hey, hey! I got a new joke, maybe we could share a few!..." She continued to ramble, pausing between every few words to lay her lips on Beast Boy's skin. He groaned, and tried to sit up, but the giggling pink girl was straddling him.

"Happy... You're... Hurting... Me..." Happy immedently rolled off of the changeling, her childish behavior gone.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry! Oh my gosh! I-I... BB!" Her hyperactive nature had made her start to shake, she tried to reach out. But, recoiled when she remember the danger. She sat with her legs out beside him, who was still flat on his back from the hug.

"It's okay," He coughed and tasted what seemed to be metal in his mouth. He quickly swallowed it away, "Raven, get me up."

"Oh BB! I'm so uber sorry! I just wanted you to know I was happy you were here! I'm always more happy when you're around! Please don't be hurt!" As Happy contiued to freak-out, even though the changeling had said he was fine, Raven used her powers to raise him to his feet. At first, his knees almost gave way, but he was able to steady himself and give out a ragged breath.

"Really Happy, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Calm down," The emotion nodded her head and stood up, now right next to Beast Boy. He leaned over and returned one of her kisses. Her smile returned full-force, and she began to giggle.

"Hehehe, thanks BB! I'm so gonna get the others and tell them you're here! We all love you soooo much!" Raven tried to stop her, but before she could reach out, the emotion was gone. In a few moments all the others would be here to see the reason for the new landscape.

"I really hate being mean Rae, but can you tell me what's wrong before I get raped!" **((I have said this word twice in this story... WTF)) **Raven let out a long sigh.

"I'm really sorry, I should've controlled her. I usually don't have this problem-"

"Is this the issue you brought me here for?" An unusal seriousness on his face. He was kind of annoyed at Happy, even though he knew that both her and Raven couldn't help it. He just didn't understand why Rae let the emotion attack him. He was also annoyed at the fact he tasted blood, it was not a good sign.

"No... I thought I would be able to tell you before any of them showed up..." She trailed off again, leaving the changeling irked. He loved Raven, with all his heart. But, really? There was no problem he could see at the moment, and he knew that she had problems expressing things, but why did that need to be handled here? He had told her he wanted to get around before his day came, but he didn't want to die inside of her mind! He felt as if he was being the over-protictive parent _to himself_.

He knew only one think was going to get Raven to talk. So, he leaned over and connected his lips to her nervous ones. He moved his mouth against hers, she quickly joined in. For a moment, they both forgot about what they were doing. But, Beast Boy remembered his 'mission' and he slowly pulled away.

"Better?" She nodded shyly, "Okay, now what is the problem?" With new found confidence from the quick kiss, Raven opened her mouth to answer. She was about to answer when they heard a spine-chilling yell. Both spinning around, they saw three new emotions. Knowledge, Brave, and Timid. Happy was probably still telling the other clones around Nevermore. The yellow and green cloaked figures looked guilty as the grey one collapsed to the floor and started to hysterically cry.

"Yo-You guys said that it was a m-meeting! No-Not-t Beast Boy! L-Lairs!" Brave stepped over her twin and came up to the changeling.

"Sorry green jeans. She's a little emotional over the whole... Ya know..." The emotion had a sad face as she gestured her finger across her throat. Beast Boy nodded, understanding why the sad emotion was being such.

"I'm sor-r-ry I didn't t-tell you!" She was speaking to the green titan, "B-But.. You're going to d-des-troy Nev-Nevermore! B-B-Beast Boy!"

"And a little emotional over other things too," Said Knowledge, who was still behind Timid. The yellow emotion squinted her nose, and shrugged.

* * *

** FOREVER IS THE AMOUNT OF TIME THIS TOOK. I want to start other stories, but I feel like I can't have more than two stories going at once.**

** -PaulieOut**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oui, freakin' vay. I have no idea when I will end this story. But, I have decided on wheiter or not I will let Beast Boy die. I'm not going to tell you guys though! Mwahaha!**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

"What in the hell?! Again!" If he could, he would be flailing his arms around in over-dramatic circles. But, he could only manage a slight shake.

"Don't worry BB, you won't _completely_ destroy Nevermore. Just... Make it really ugly," Said Brave, who shrugged her shoulders in a similar way as Knowledge.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" The yellow emotion sighed. She looked at Raven, who was in awestruck over what was happening. The empath just stood there, looking back and forth from the emotion on the floor and Beast Boy. Who was currently freaking out.

"It is okay, for you do not mean to. It is our fault for not listening to the logic of this problem." Knowledge stood tall, confident in almost everything that came out of her mouth. Brave was right next to Beast Boy, she had her arms crossed and her cloak behind her. Not being afriad to show off her body. The grey emotion was huddled in a ball on the brown ground, shaking very hard. They only had a few moments before the others appeared.

"I don't understand any of this! I wouldn't do anything to hurt Raven, even if it was out of my control!" He coughed a bit, and swallowed, before returning to his confused and slightly angry manner. Said goth turned her head and stared hard at her boyfriend. She was touched by the words, knowing that they were completely true.

"Beast Boy," He turned to look at her, "If you being with me makes all this happen, what do you think will happen when you're gone?" Her voice was small, it was almost a whisper. Her hood was still down, so he was able to see her sad expression. She put her head down and sighed, her hand came up from under her cloak and grabbed the bridge of her nose. Trying to fend of the on-coming headache.

"I-I..." The changeling also looked sad now. Seeing why there was an issue, and why he was needed here to see the change in Nevermore. He felt terrible, he knew he shouldn't have agreed to going out with her! She was going to emotionaly damaged, because he hadn't been persistant enough. Because he wasn't able to protect him from... himself.

"Well, hello there handsome."

* * *

The insanly bright blue emotion stood infront of the new group of clones. She had an evil look in her eye as she creeped in front of Beast Boy, pushing Brave out of the way. Swaying her hips, she laid her hands on the changeling's chest.

"I haven't gotten the _pleasure_ of meeting you yet," She leaned in closer, "_Personally._" The other emotions sniggered as they saw the green titan's reaction. He blushed, making his skin tone look very odd, and attempted to push off the hormone-driven clone. He wasn't really in the mood to play around with the Raven-look-a-likes. He was quite frustrated, and just wanted to be able to talk to his girlfriend in private. Without her emotions butting in and trying to feel him up.

"Listen, now really isn't the time."

"When is the time? Because I'm more than ready, tiger." Her lips lightly trailed down his neck before she pulled back again and began to rub his chest. He made a sound that sounded like a mixture of a purr and a moan. It was strange, the kiss felt different from Raven's. His body was filled with the emotion he thought the girl in front of him represented. He felt very... lustful.

"Gah! Why isn't anyone helping me? I'm kinda unable to move here!" He tried to move away, but that only gave her more room to latch onto his neck. He 'moaned' again as the emotion sucked on his green skin, "Raven! For the love of god! What are you doing right now?! Help me!" The changeling could feel his diffensives weakening as she continued to move her mouth on his neck. While her hands massaged his chest.

"Oh come _on_... I know you like it Beasty-boo..." He shook his head at the nickname, and was suddenly ripped away from the cloaked figure. Being set back down, landing on his butt, on the ground by the black magic. He looked up to see Raven giving him a sad smile. The vibrant blue emotion pouted her lips, and struck a pose. Her hip jutted out to the side and she placed a hand on her side, tapping her foot on the ground. Like she was waiting for Beast Boy to come back to her.

"Sorry, what they feel, I feel. And well.." She looked guilty. While the thing was happening, she was unable to get her mind out of the fog to save Beast Boy. For the feeling that was being transfered from the emotion was making her unable to focus. Her body became jelly, and she was filled with the most amazing thougts. She turned to the victor, "Really Lust? We've had this conversation before."

Lust rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. Making her breasts come up higher, and her cloak fall behind her. No longer covering her body, just hanging like Superman's cape. **((I feel like Marvel would be huge in their world))**

"Oh babe, I was just having a little fun. You're lucky he's crippled, because I would be all over his-" She was stopped mid-sentence as a pale hand was wrapped around her mouth. The hand was connected to a brown emotion, who also had a wistfull look in her eyes. Obviously, she had felt the assult as well.

"Sorry about her Garfield, she's a little... Shameless," Said Wisdom in a calm voice before bringing Lust back towards the crowd. The other emotions seemed to lazily stand, trying to recover from the feeling.

"Rae? I think we should get moving, I'm _starving_. And we need to talk..." The green titan wanted to get out of there fast. And thought that the best way would to be not to show the emotion he was feeling. Just cut to the crap, and let's get back to the real world. She nodded, and within seconds they were back in the Med Bay. The others turned to Lust.

"Good job at giving him nightmares for the rest of his life, shitface."

"Rude," She shook her head, "I was just doing what we _all_ wanted. I mean, even Timid wanted to ride him." She jerked her thumb to the grey emotion. Who had stopped crying, and now wore a small grin on her face. The other emotions thought for a moment, before giving nods.

"Too bad the booger is unable to shoove himself inside us..." Said a now pouting Rude. Her and Lust sighed, as the others looked in disgust. Before getting equally as sad.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Happy giggled, still as innocent as ever. Brave leaned over and whispered in the pink clone's ear, "Oooh! That would've been fun..." She kicked the dirt before giggling again at the thought.

"You said it." They all looked in suprise at Love, who was spinning on the balls of her feet. Unable to stay still. She stopped when she saw the others looking, though. Giving a shrug she said, "What? I may be all 'flowers and sunsets', but that doesn't mean I'm unable to think about making love to Beast Boy."

Happy giggled again.

* * *

** Dirty, dirty, dirty Raven! Hahaha. That's what happens after reading another person's smutty fanfic my friends. You get more perveted than normal, and you put it in your own shit.**

** -PaulieOut**


	17. Chapter 17

** You have no idea how sorry I am for not updating sooner. Same goes for my other story, I don't know what's wrong with me! I just can't seem to get in the mood to write for CtL. If anyone has any ideas for that fiction, I'd be happy to hear them.**

** If you're bored with me, you can check out my first one-shot! _Put the Past Away_.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

"Is that really going to happen?" He asked quietly as he got more comfortable on the stiff Med Bay bed. Him and Raven had just gotten back from a little journey into her mind. After they landed in the real world, the empath immedently put him back on the white sheets. He had a slightly beaten look to him, after getting attacked by Happy. Beast Boy's ribs defiantly hurt more, and were probably not in the best condition ever at the moment.

Due to his powers, he has abnormally strong bones, but since he was sick... Well, it was kind of the other way around. No, they weren't broken. But, it was close. Being tackled to the gorund wasn't exactly the thing to do when you're as frail as an elderly person.

He hated being breakable...

Right now though he wasn't really paying attention to his possible fractures. He was paying more attention to the fact that he might put his girlfriend into mental shock after he dies. That was the thing he had locked onto. The information that Raven might possibly fall into a depressoin after he was gone. Similar to the way she was in the future Starfire visited. **((So many people have said that in the comments...))**

She took a deep breath and looked down at the changeling. He was clutching his mid-section, but she wasn't sure if that was because he was starving or because he was jumped by her emotions. -Gee, that's not something you say everyday.- Frowning at his question, she pushed her hair behind one ear and inhaled again. She wasn't really sure what would happen after Beast Boy left. She knew she was going to be sad, devastated, but she just couldn't believe Nevermore would have such a reaction. She never knew that her love would be taken to a cheesy-movie extreme. But, it had. And as she looked at the 'dude' in front of her she could feel her heart swelling.

Raven really did like him...

"It won't be that bad, I promise."

"Don't make promises if you don't think you can keep them, Rae. If it's going to be a problem you need to tell me." He looked at her from his awkward lay/sit position on the bed. His eyes seemed to be questioning every movement she was making, seeing if it had something to do with an answer. Sadly, for Beast Boy, she only twitched before becoming completely still.

"I don't see why I would tell you about that. I don't want you to worry."

"Well, ya kinda ruined me not worring when you threw me into your brain," He said with a small chuckle. Trying to lighten the mood but doing the exact oppisite. She squinted her eyes and looked down, hiding his face from his view, "Rae, come on. I was just joking-"

"How can you joke right now!? I- I really like you Beast Boy, but you have to be serious. Okay?" The green titan nodded and looked at his girlfriend sadly. Of course, he had been yelled at before by the empath. But, he was never begged to stop joking.

"Okay," He paused and reached his hand out to touch Raven, even though it was just on her hip. -He wasn't really able to reach anywhere else.- She looked back at him, and smiled lightly. The contact, even if he was wearing his gloves, made her feel better, "I just don't like seeing you like this... I know you don't want to talk to me about this, so just talk to someone else. Like Starfire. That'll help."

"I... She doesn't know about us..."

"I think it'll be better if you tell her in private. Besides, I don't think I can take another super hug." He rubbed his chest over the purple T-shirt.

"Sorry about that... I should've been able to control them better-"

"Eh, it's not a big deal," He smiled at her again and she gave a small grin back. It was a sweet moment, that is until the changeling started coughing. He released his light hold on Raven and moved his head into the pillow. After a few terrible-sounding hacks, he swallowed and turned back to the gothic girl. He had to figure out something to distract her from his throat problems. Knowing that she was probably going to freak out over his condition. She ahd been doing that whenever he came up with a new symptom. He refused to tell her the end results though... He needed to distract her... But with what?

"Rae... I need something..." She looked at him with worry written all over her face,

"What?"

"Come closer..." He had his eyes half closed as he moved his head around lazily. She moved her face in front of his, a good inch away and frowned at his state.

"What's wrong?" Suddenly, he bobbed his head up and gave her a peck on the cheek. Grinning like an idiot, he answered her question.

"I _really_ need a sandwich," He said in a somewhat cheeky voice, besides the slight hoarse-ness from the coughing. His grin faltered for a moment at seeing Raven's angry face. But, he then reassured himself when he remembered that she wouldn't hurt him.

Glaring, Raven jerked back and crossed her arms, "Do I look like a house-wife to you?" She would gladly make him some brunch, but since he made her worry so much for him she was going to put up a small fight.

"No, you look like an angel," He said, smirking, "A sandwich-making angel." She shook her head and bent down and hovered her face above Beast Boy's. At first, he raised an eyebrow at what she was doing, but soon smiled again at the closness.

"Ham it is," She flicked the tip of his ear and vanished from the room. The changeling frowned. Then, when he knew the coast was clear, he smiled.

"Cold-cuts have never been so appealing..." His stomach roared, and he shifted. Trying to ignore the feeling until Raven came back with his grilled cheese.

He could always tell when she was lying...

* * *

** I like this chapter, but it's kinda short. Hehe, sorry about that...**

** Review!**

** -PaulieOut**


	18. Chapter 18

** Heyyy my internet friends. I'm ba-ack!**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

She had just delievered Beast Boy his cheesy sandwich and was wandering aimlessly around the common room. It was completely empty, which wasn't a suprise. Ever since the changeling had set up camp in the Medical Bay the titans didn't come to the large room as much. They only really came in there when they all hung out together, and the person that usually held all the attention was Beast Boy. But, it was painfully obvious he wasn't there. Making their time together more serious and tense.

They had been fighting crime at the same pace they always have. Ever since some of the criminals broke out of the French holding-cell a few years ago, the crime rate had gone up more. So, atleast Robin had something else to freak out about besides constantly trying to fond something on Beast Boy's disease. The doctor in Africa had been a bust. Aparrently, Sakuita was known as the Green Demon by the natives in that area. Making the doctor unable to test on victims without being shooed away by village witch doctors. So, the guy had almost no information. Besides the basic things Robin had already heard. The spiky-haired teen punched the sandbag hard, making it fall off the chain. He sighed, and got an extra on from the closet.

Cyborg was waxing his car, which had been re-done mulitiple times over the years. It had slimmed down from the original SUV look, and now was more like a small Cadiliac. In the blue and silver colors of course. He rubbed down the bright hood with much more force than needed, trying to get out his frustration without denting his 'baby'. He had been working even harder now that his little buddy was bedridden, and with the Boy Wonder breathing down his back it had become even more annyoing than before. He felt as if nothing he did was ever good enough when he was working on a cure. It seemed like the six years he had been working just vanished when now was the time he really needed that antitode.

"You are mine and friend Beast Boy's little bumgorf..." She said sadly to Silky, who gave her a lazy grin in response, "Though I do not believe Robin would like that theory." She gave a pathitic smile and stroked the over-grown bug. Starfire had been talking to her pet more and more. She felt as though the others did not to see her so weak. Weakness is for those who cannot handle the pain. And she could, for her friends. She knew how big of a burden it would be for her to complain to her boyfriend. So, she remained in her room. Sometimes, she would go to the mall or sunbathe on the roof. But, mostly, she stayed out of the others' way. KNowing that they did not need her help.

She needed help... Raven sighed deeply and slammed her head against the fridge. She was going to get something to eat, but realized the hunger was only from the amount of emotional trama she was dealing with. The empath knew that the best thing to do would be to take her boyfriend's advice. She was just so terrible at doing things like that! _Talking about feelings..._ She shudder as her forehead remained on the stainless steel. But, the more she thought the more she knew this would be for the better. And that she needed to do this.

She just hoped Starfire won't hug her...

* * *

He cleaned off his plate, wiping his fingertips on the white sheets underneath him. He groaned loudly and laid his head against the wall behind him. Beast Boy _had_ to get up. No matter how much his chest hurt, or the fact that Raven would kill him. He just couldn't take the fact that he hadn't showered in a few days. Sure, he could usually go a week without bathing, but that was only because he could clean himself. But, Cyborg had banned him from morphing.

There was a private bathroom attached to the Medical Bay. For times when Robin had broken a few bones and couldn't walk all the way to the on down the hall. Or when Raven used to much power healing herself to travel any farther than a few feet. He had never used that bathroom, he had a great recover time. But, that wasn't the case now. And he knew that it was the only thing he could do.

Since he was already sitting up, he just threw his legs over the side. Beast Boy sat up even more and cursed openly. Staggering to the door, moaning with each step, he made sure no one was coming to visit him. Finally, he grabbed the white door open and he was able to stumble in. It was a small bathroom, still completely white. The toliet was next to the small sink, which was across from the shower. That of course had a bleach-colored curtain. The changeling sighed at the brightness and closed the door behind him.

He walked over and put the water on a very hot tempeture. Letting it run, he tried to pull off his shirt, only to cuss and hiss in pain. Giving up completely on that idea, he took off his gloves and revealed his green claws. He grabbed the purple fabric and ripped it off his torso. Though he was successfull, he frowned when he saw the reflection in the mirror.

The veins coming from his heart and up his neck were sticking out. While a large, dark, bruise was forming over his left ribs. Beast Boy rubbed his chest, feeling the sickly skin that was making his appearance even worse than before. He sighed, and struggled to remove his sweatpants and boxers. After multiple uses of vulgar words, he managed to get to the shower. And as he washed himself under the hot water he tried to forget about how bad he was getting.

* * *

"Um... Starfire?" She brought her pale knuckles to the grey door with the alien's name scrowled across the front. It opened at a highly unsafe speed, and the smiling princess stood before Raven.

"Oh friend! What is the trouble?"

"I need your help..." Starfire raised her small, red eyebrow. Her smile faltered a bit, before coming back at full force.

"Well, then please come in!" She stepped a side, and allowed Raven to enter her pink bedroom. The half-demon nodded her thanks, and stood nervously in the middle of the room. She bit her lip and looked at her friend, who was practicly beaming at her, "Why do you need my help?"

"It's about Beast Boy... We started dating," Raven said, and braced herself for one of Starfire's killer hugs. But, she was met with a frown.

"How is that something that is need of helping? I see no problem with you doing the 'dating'."

"Dont you see! He's dying! My boyfriend is as good as dead!" Saying those words out loud was different from saying them in her head. She couldn't take it. She thought she would be okay, but she saw now that she wasn't. Raven dropped to the floor and hugged her knees, sobbing into them. Random things in Starfire's room began to float around, but they both ignored them.

"Friend, do not say that. It is much better for you two to be together now than when it is much too late. This was going to happen, it is better that love powered threw now." The princess sat down next the empath and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"If you were to... say... kiss right before friend Beast Boy left us, it would much more painfull." Starfire started to tear up as well, not being able to handle so many bad emotions, "Sometimes we lose the ones we love. W-We m-must stay strong, weakness is not-"

Raven pulled her friend into a hug, getting a strong squeeze as Starfire hugged her back. They were now both crying hysterically onto each other's shoulders. The alien trying very hard to not, but failing as Raven continued to sob. The princess had not cried for a few weeks, trying to avoid the topic of her friend's death. But, that streak had been broken.

The empath however had not cried at all about the situtation they were currently in. She was too pre-occupied about the growing emotions for Beast Boy, and other things that kept her too busy for such a thing. Such a thing that she rarely only did. But, after everything that had happened, there was no way she was able to keep the flood gates up. She couldn't take _her_ changeling dying with a stoic face. She couldn't contain this feeling any longer.

It took a while before they both calmed down. They sat in silience, both facing the window and their knees pulled up to their chests. Starfire looked over at her friend and couldn't imagine what was going threw Raven's head. Not that many people were ever able to figure that out...

"I am sorry, friend."

"Starfire, do you remeber what happened when you went into the future?" The princess looked at the empath oddly, and nodded her head, "Do you think I'll end up like that?"

"You were in quite amount of emotional damage, friend. I do not think that Beast Boy's... passing would cause that type of damage. For we will stay together, no matter what." The memory of that journey flooded Starfire's mind. She remembered Nightwing, how broken Cyborg was. Raven and her white room, then Beast Boy-

"Shit!" Raven's eyes widened as she looked at her teammate. That was the first time _ever_ Starfire cursed. Well, using English; who knew how many times she cussed in Tamereanan. Raven was confused on what caused that word to come out of the princess's mouth, or how she learned vulgar language. But, then she remembered her boyfriend's potty mouth.

"What?" She asked, very worried for about the problem.

"Friend! How could I have seen Beast Boy at such an old age!? You were all in your... thirties I believe! And yet, the Titans left each other much earlier... How could Beast Boy be alive?" The room became quiet once more as the two girls thought.

"Time is a strange thing... You probably went to a future where Beast Boy's disease never spread," Said Raven, who was unable to think up any other answer.

"I suppose so, but how did I not notice such a thing!? This whole time I could've been some sort of service!"

"It's okay Starfire, it didn't really solve anything..." They both frowned, "Hey um... Beast Boy wants me to talk to someone about... stuff... So, I was wondering if you and I could do 'the girl talks'?"

"Of course friend Raven! I shall do anything to help you, and appease Beast Boy!"

* * *

He leaned over the sink, naked and soaking wet. Beast Boy was currently coughing hysterically, and was able to taste the metalic liquid that was building up in the back of his throat. He had just gotten out of his shower, and was about to put his towel on and get Cy to bring him some clothes when he felt his breathing become irregular.

The changeling continued to hack before swallowing and grabbing a white towel. He shook his head and didn't even bother drying himself off. He wrapped it around his waist and stood in the bathroom for a few moments. Trying despriatly to get rid of the feeling his coughs had left. He knew that soon he'd be throwing up blood, and he really wouldn't be able to go anywhere. But for now, he was determinded to keep doing the things he was doing.

He wasn't going to stop showering just because he was sick.

Beast Boy didn't even bother grabbing his clothes off the floor, but he did get his grey gloves. Holding the fabric in his hand, he started to walk out of the restroom. He made it to his bed and hit the red button on the white wall. He had a few moments before Cyborg busted threw the door with medical files in his hand.

* * *

** I'm so sorry I've been gone guys! Don't worry, I'll be updating my other story soon too. I'll probably update every week, since school has just started and I can't stay up as late.**

** Plus, I have homework... Joyous.**

** Please review! The more reviews the faster I update!**

** -PaulieOut**


	19. Chapter 19

**I really am sorry this took so long. I've been promising for like four days that I'd get the update... updated. **

** Umm... I got a new story called '_Together_', check it out. Most of my fans like the same, Beast Boy-centric, stuff.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

"What in the hell are you doin', man!"

"Uh, taking a shower..?"

"You should've told me! I would've been able to help if ya, like, fell or something!"

"Do I look like an eighty-year old who is trying not to break their hip for the fifth time? I know what I was doing, and when I get worse I'll do just that. But, for now, can you just go get me some clothes?"

Cyborg looked at his buddy, who seemed quite pathetic. Which was almost never used to with Beast Boy... But, as he stood there, the changeling looked exactly that. Shaking his half-metal head, he took a deep breath before leaving the room with the promise to bring the shape-shifter a new outfit to change into.

"Don't tell Rae!"

* * *

He carefully sat down on the stiff matress that never seemed to bother him. It wasn't like Beast Boy was accustomed to high-end things. He had never been spoiled before joining the Titans. Even with his adoptive father being the fifth richest man in the world, the green guy never seemed to get the comforting end of any stick. It seemed as if something _always_ had to be bothering him.

This crappy white matress was about #7 on the things Beast Boy was being bothered by.

Number four was him only having a towel to protect his junk.

The green titan sighed as he waited not-so patiently. He was freaking out on the fact that someone might walk in and see that he was both A) Getting up to take a shower even though he was under strict instruction not to get up; B) Raven or Starfire seeing him naked probably wouldn't be the best thing in the world...

As he waited, he slid his gloves back on his hands. Beast Boy tried his best not to think about the things that made him gain the marks. He can't believe he wasted so much of his life in those places. It wasn't like he was going to be able to get it back. Nor was he going to live a long enough life for it to even out. He hated that he wasted his whole childhood being tortured instead of doing things children do.

Who cares if he was green, maybe he would've been able to find the Doom Patrol faster. Gotten more training...

Beast Boy liked to believe that all things happen for a reason. But, he was never able to find out what in the _hell_ that stuff did for him. The changeling doesn't think it made him who he is. He would be this way no matter what. It wouldn't change anything if it never happened!

* * *

"Why can't I find anything!?" Robin slammed his now empty coffee mug on the granite counter-top. The two titan females were sitting in front of him and jumped at the sudden outburst. Raven's powers almost made her own mug explode. It would've too, if it wasn't for the amount of energy she unleashed on Starfire's room. Wish she promised she would help clean up after she got some herbal tea into her system.

"Robin, you need to calm down. Yelling won't solve anything. Niether will beating up the counter." A long sigh escaped the Boy Wonder's lips as he walked over towards the girls and plopped down next to the alien princess.

"I know... I'm just so _frustrated_!"

"Why can't we just ask the doctors to help our friend?" Starfire looked despriatly at her boyfriend, who was currently holding his head in his hands as kicked his feet against the island.

"We can't Star. Hospitals aren't able to help him. It would be a bigger mess, and we all know how he feels about those type of places." Robin's words were slightly muffled, but they were able to reach the titans' ears.

"What do we need to help him?" Raven asked, she hadn't really been a big part of the research. And was pretty clueless on what they needed to get the work done.

"Information on Beast Boy's DNA, information on the disease... Any of the two would help. We just can't get enough info on either of the topics. Cyborg has only came up with things that show up on BB's scans. And I've only been able to find the basics on Sarkuita."

"Is there anyone else who studied him?"

"No, only his parents did a full-blown investagation. Since they were the only ones who new what the hell they were doing." Robin sighed again and silence took over the common room. There wasn't anything Starfire or the empath could do to help. Before they began to comfort the Boy Wonder, he started up again.

"I mean, who else was there who knew what they were doing!? Mento doesn't know anything about genetic studies, or anything that would help, Cyborg ccan only do so much... The only other people who _ever_ ran into Beast Boy was his godfather and-"

"S.T.A.R.R. Labs..." The two birdies looked at each other with wide eyes. Raven was conflicted beyond belief, as Robin was practically beaming.

"They... They studied Beast Boy!" He hopped up from his seat.

"They also tortured him!"

"I can't believe I didn't remember that sooner... I have to get Cyborg, he'll be able to get us some connections..."

"They'll throw him in jail! Don't you remember the rest of that story! He killed those people, and they'll put the pieces together!" She couldn't get it all out, the Boy Wonder was already out the door and flying through the hallway to catch up with his metal friend.

* * *

His past has never helped him...

* * *

**Yes, this is what I wanted to do the whole time! This is what makes it a sequal to Do Tell. This my friends! You thought it was pointless, but no! Yes! A connection my internet buddies!**

** BTW: I have songs that match each of my fanfics listed on my profile. Check it out if you're bored.**

** -PaulieOut**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry! I've been gone, for like, ever. I am so sorry. I promised soon, but aparently I'm a dirty liar. I'm soo sorry. My guilt is not being soothed by Coke like it usually is. That must show you something.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

"You have _got to be_ kidding me!"

"I'm not!"

"You really expect me to go and do something like that?!"

"Yes I do, for Beast Boy," Robin said, lowering is voice. Hoping that that would make his robotic friend do the same. It did more than that though. Cyborg looked at the floor and took a deep sigh. The Boy Wonder put a hand on his friend's shoulder, reaching up high to do so.

"Okay, but we can't tell him. I'm not sure how much they'll be able to give us, but I'll try and work with some connections." The man began to walk away, but not before Robin asked him about the clothes he was holding. Cyborg answered with a simple response of the changeling wanting to change. Making sure nothing of Beast Boy's 'journey' was mentioned.

* * *

They were going to _what_?!

None of the other Titans knew that Beast Boy was able to hear through the Med Bay doors. So, he tried to keep calm when his older buddy gave him his outfit then quickly walked out. Once Cyborg left, the shape-shifter promptly freakout. While putting on his clothes, making himself hurt even more. Not that he was paying much attention to that.

They were going to do w_hat_?!

The green hero didn't even bother putting his shirt on as he sank back into his bed in only boxers and basketball shorts. He couldn't believe that was the genius idea his leader came up with. How did that even sound like it would go well? Even if they did get some information, it would be pointless. Beast Boy was almost positive that they never conducted any real science-stuff at S.T.A.R.R. Labs. Besides how long it took for the skin on his leg to heal back. Or how much electricty he can take without passing out.

That doesn't exactly help with diseases.

Beast Boy wasn't even sure that the Lab knew about Sakurtia. How would they? It's not like they looked for it, which is the only real way to find the stuff. Since it attacked his DNA, not something obvious like... say... immune system.

They were going to do _what_?!

* * *

"Hey, Starfire, can you check on Beast Boy for me? He hasn't had anyone check on him in a while. And I know Robin and Cyborg are doing stuff..." The empath was busy picking up the alien's multiple knick-knacks that she had flung across the vibrant room. She was a little power dead, so she was lifting most of it by hand, while some of her black mist surrounded large items.

The princess was heistant, very heistant. She hadn't had a real conversation with the changeling in a long while. Not outside of the group that is. Starfire just wasn't able to handle the imense guilt of not being able to help. Especially when Beast Boy moved into the Medical Bay.

"Sure friend, anything for you," She responded, suprised by how confident she sounded. Even though she was royally 'freaking out'.

* * *

"Friend, are you okay?" She looked at the green guy, who was holding his chin in his hand and staring at the white wall. He blinked.

"I'm fine," He said, taking in a deep breath. The alien still looked worried, so she walked over to Beast Boy. Putting a very careful hand on his green shoulder, trying to remember her strength.

"You do not look it." The changeling truned his head and looked up at Starfire. Her being one of the most colorful things he's seen in a while.

"I wasn't expecting myself to." He moved his arm to his chest, blocking the princess's view of the disease's damage. She slowly drfted down next to him on the white bed, and shifted on the hard matress.

"I was told to check on you. Friend Raven wished for me to do so, because she was cleaning up a mess." Beast boy nodded.

"Atleast I know she had that talk," He chuckled lightly and his friend smiled at the laughter, "We haven't really talked in a while, are _you_ okay?" Starfire was suprised by the question, for she wasn't expecting Beast Boy to notice such a thing. She didn't want him getting the wrong message.

"I am doing just fine."

"Are you and Robin okay? Tell me if he's spending too much time on work, I'll talk to him."

"That is most generous, but I assure you, I am doing the 'okay'," She responded, not getting the feeling she wanted into her voice. The shape-shifter nodded slowly and turned back to the blank wall.

"I'll talk to him. You need someone to hang out with, Star. Besides Silkie." He chuckled again, "I hate this..." He kept the smile on his face, but closed his eyes. Trying to force happiness into his thoughts. But, all he could think of was how he was effecting the whole tower. Beast Boy's frown appeared and he began to rub his neck. Something that strained all the wrong muscles, but he didn't really care. Nothing was going to break that terrible habit.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. I wish there was some assitance I could do. I-"

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. I just... I hate how this is making everything more difficult for all of us." He looked into the only green eyes that could rival his own. He saw the small tears build up in the corners. The shape-shifter frowned even more, the picture only proving his point. He placed his green arm around her shoulders, and gave her the strongest squeeze he could. It not very impressive.

"Your chest..."

"Yeah, it's new," Beast Boy said, and braced himself the best he could for what happened next. Starfire wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled him into one of her famous hugs. Crushing is ribs, not that the alien noticed. She buried her redhead into his chest, and he some how managed to circle his arms around her in return.

Let's get something straight real quick. Beast Boy isn't one who complains about injuries. Sure, he'll do it after a tiring battle. Whine to get a little attention and a little less chores after getting beaten by Red Hood. But, he was never one to complain upon impact. He never shed a tear because of injuries. Not that anyone else on the team ever did that. But, he wasn't exactly known for such a thing. Raven had thick skin, thanks to being half-demon. Starfire had the same thing, being half-alien. Cyborg was made of metal, so anything that did hurt him didn't create any real effect. Robin would never cry. And if he did, the mask hid it, so no one knew.

But this... This _hurt_.

And it didn't stop, unlike shifting. Which had a similar sensation, but only lasted a millisecond. This lasted _long_. He could feel his own tears building up in his eyes, as Starfire gave another squeeze. He could feel himself losing oxygen, from hilding his breath. Trying to keep the salty water falling. He was lucky, which is something that rarely happens, because Raven walked in.

Well, he wasn't that lucky...

He looked at his girlfriend with pleading eyes. Telling her to get the princess off of him as nicely and casually as possible. Raven got the message and cleared her thoat. Making Starfire release her hold on the changeling.

"Hey Beast Boy, are you two okay?" Damn, if he had a nickle everytime he was asked that... Starfire gave a small 'yes' and the shape-shifter gave a mute nod.

"Thanks Star, I'll talk to you later," He said, barely getting the words out. But managing to make them sound normal. She nodded, not noticing the massive bruise forming on Beast Boy's green skin. She got up and walked out of the room. Leaving the empath and her beau. Once the door clicked shut, Raven raced to Beast Boy's side.

"How bad is it?"

"Terrible."

"How terrible?" He looked into her dark eyes. Begging her to do something to ease the pain that was still there. His eyes wide and watery, making it impossible to point out where the iris ends and the pupil start. He was breathing through his mouth, the breaths ragged and out of beat. Raven frowned and glanced down at his naked mid-section. Trying to ignore the formered abs and go straight to the problem. And boy, was it a problem. There was a large purple and brown splatter going across Beast Boy's intire stomach. While the veins popped out of his neck and left pec.

"Heal me..." He whispered, not being able to make his tone any louder. Raven couldn't look up at him, only running her pale fingers along his torso. Retreating when she heard the changeling hiss.

"I can't," She replied, now equally as quiet.

"Why the_ hell_ not?" It sounded as if he was trying to yell, but it didn't come across as such. She couldn't see it, but his eyes were completely misted with tears.

"I used up all my power... I don't have enough to help I'm sorry..." She heard him whimper.

"Get Cy."

* * *

** Again, I am soo sorry for not posting sooner. If you haven't already checked it out. Go read my new story _Together_. Which isn't even a story, just a bunch of one-shots.**

** Review, please. I love you guys, I know I don't show it but... REVIEW!**

** -PaulieOut**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it took me so long to get this out here. I knew what I wanted to do, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. ~PROCRASTINATION~ **

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

"I know Raven probably likes it ruff, but you have to be more careful, man!"

"It wasn't me, you idiot! Starfire just gave a whole new meaning to her Hug of Death."

"You're jokin'," Said the cyborg, as he inspected Beast Boy's damage. The changeling shook his head 'no', and his large friend groaned, "What am I supposed to tell Robin! That his girlfriend almost squeezed the life outta BB?"

"Don't tell them! I don't need them worrying!" 'Shouted' the shape-shifter, though it came out more as a whisper. Cyborg only sighed, and began to poke at Beast Boy's mid-section. Every time the green guy hissed or indicated he was in pain, the robotic hero would shake his head. The bruises had gotten their darker color already. The shade being a sickly blackish-purple and covering most of the changeling's stomach. Cyborg than proceeded to shift his hand into a scanner of sorts, and ran it above the hurt area, waiting a second for the data to transmit.

"Alright little buddy, seems like you broke five ribs. An all time record."

"Do I get a medal? Preferably gold, please..." The small comment was brushed off, and the other two persons began to speak.

"You got any juice yet to heal green genes?"

"Not enough to do anything drastic. It takes a lot to heal someone who isn't myself."

"When can you? Me wrappin' him up won't do anything for a while," said Cyborg, and the empath nodded. She looked down at her boyfriend, and sighed.

"If I get thirty minutes of meditation, I should be able to fix it."

"Well, go at it girl!" She nodded once more, and with a whoosh of a cloak, was out the door. Leaving only the two best friends in the white room. The two looking like blobs of color against the otherwise blinding decor. They sat in the silence, Cyborg tapping away on his arm while Beast Boy stared up at the ceiling. The changeling contemplating what to say.

"I heard the new game plan," He said, making his friend raise a dark eyebrow.

"What new game plan?" The stared at each other, and the shape-shifter frowned.

"Dude, you did a cruddy job installing sound-proof walls. I know about you and Rob going to S.T.A.R.R. Labs," Beast Boy paused, "It's a bad idea. And I know what bad ideas sound like." Cyborg lowered his arm and closed his eyes, looking as if he was trying to fend off an oncoming headache.

"Ya gotta look at the bigger picture, man. If we find something there, we might be able to get a cure."

"So I can spend the rest of my life showering with gang members?! I understand what you two think you're doin', but it won't work! It would be great if the shitty place had science-stuff on me, but they don't! I don't want you going there, I don't even care if they have the freakin' antidote itself!" Cyborg glared at the green guy, with a look of complete disbelief.

"You're bein' selfish, BB! For all we know, they could already know that you were there! We have the government on our side, there is no way you'd get thrown in prison! I know you don't care if ya die, but we all do! I was unsure about goin' to begin with, but you can guarantee I'm gonna do it now! I will get that damned cure, and I have faith it's at S.T.A.R.R.!"

And on that jolly note, Cyborg thundered out of the room. Definitely not the way Beast Boy hoped the argument would cause. He had believed the Cy would give in and then go convince Robin to back off. But, apparently, the changeling had sealed the deal. _Not_ part of the plan...

The shape-shifter let out a terrible-sounding sigh, and pushed his head against his pillow. The closest thing to slamming his head on the wall. Which was what he would've done under different conditions. Speaking of conditions, Beast Boy still hadn't been treated for his broken bones. Atleast the pain was subsiding, or maybe he was just getting used to it. That's probably what was going on...

Beast Boy tried his best to just numb out the feeling, and not pay attention to the irritated throbbing. He just had to wait till Raven got back, and then it would be gone. The pain would be gone...

* * *

"Hey," said the empath with a small smirk. She walked through the main doors at a pace faster than walking, but not yet running. Raven was greeted with a cheeky, yet pained, smile and a grunt. Which she guessed was all Beast Boy could manage at the moment, "I got just enough power to heal you. You'll still have a few bruises, but it'll be better." He nodded his green head, and she walked over to his bedside.

Laying her pale hands on his stomach, she channeled her energy and let it flow though her arms and gather in her palms. The light blue color circling around her hands as she transferred it to the changeling and located all the hurt areas. Raven was taking in some of the pain, a side-effect of her empathy, but she payed no mind. Her training and constant use of the skill making it easy to ignore.

After a few moments, she was unable to find anything else wrong with the shape-shifter. So, she slowly pulled her hands away and allowed her cloak to circle her body. Beast Boy seemed beyond pleased with the treatment, as he gave a broad smile and took a semi-deep breath.

"Thanks Doc," he said, the grin not leaving his emerald green face. Even though the bruises were still on his body, they were considerably lighter and seemed to not bother the titan. Though the goth girl knew it hurt, she could feel the tension radiating from the area. But, she knew that Beast Boy rarely complained about things after he had been healed. And if he did, it was just to get attention.

"No problem," She replied, and gave the man a small smile in response, "_Sooo..._" The changeling's grin grew.

"So, what do you wish to do, my pale beauty?" His voice was small, but it still held the confidence that had been MIA more and more. The corners of Raven's mouth twitched upwards.

"There aren't that many options..." The empath tapped her chin and slowly bent down over the green guy's face. He seemed to be holding in laughter as she played along with his joke.

"I have an idea-"

"That can happen?"

"-and I think you might enjoy it." A spark flashed through his eyes, and he leaned up to his girlfriend. His lips lightly touching her grey ones, before her hand pulled his head up against her's more. Allowing them to do more than just a simple kiss.

Beast Boy was always able to get distracted easily, and this was his new favorite way to forget about things.

* * *

** I- I... yeah.**

** -PaulieOut**


	22. Chapter 22

** I have not forgotten about this story! I just have a lot of stuff to do. You guys could always write my English essays if you wanted... That would help get chapters out faster.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

"We have an appointment."

"Are ya sure, honey? 'Cause I don't see ya on the patient list..." She crackled her gum and typed rapidly on her computer keyboard.

"Oh, we aren't on the patient list. We're guests of Dr. Samuel-" He stopped when he saw her manicured hand shoot up.

"I gotcha, sweet cakes. Ya'll can walk in right over there. Straight, left, left, right." She smiled and gestured for Robin and Cyborg to hurry up. They waved good bye and hurried along. Going down the grey hallways with suspicious looks on their faces. Not believing how such a peaceful place could harbor such... disgusting experiments.

"How did you get us in touch with this guy?"

"I remember him from the animal section. The robotic parts I have were tested on monkeys first, so my dad used to work with the guy." The Boy Wonder nodded.

"Do you think he's the guy who tested on... ya know..." He got a shrug in response and took it as an 'I hope not'. Soon the two titans reached what they suspected to be the right door. Cyborg pushed the heavy metal door open and revealed a sleek looking office. It covered in pictures of African jungles and Florida swamps. Glancing at each other, they shrugged, and looked at the main in the large wooden desk.

"Glad you could make it. I'm Samuel Register, and I believe you need my help." The man smiled broadly.

* * *

She starred at him from above. He head laying lightly on his chest as he looked up at the ceiling. He looked worried, but more worried than usual. That of course made Raven worry and bring her dark eyebrows together.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy-keen, my enchantress." She rolled her eyes at his new-found habit of using degrading pet names and stared at him more.

"You don't look it," The empath said, only to get a sarcastic look from her boyfriend. He was obviously sending her the message, 'Gee, I wonder why'. But, after getting now response, he sighed and pushed his head against the white pillow beneath him. Beast Boy ran his gloved hand up Rae's side and glared at the ceiling once more.

"I-... I heard Cy and Robin talking about how their going to look for the cure. And..." He blinked, something simple showing how upset he was. Raven sat up so she could make eye-contact with the changeling, and so he wouldn't be able to hide the truth. Like he did so much.

"You heard about the new game plan?" He nodded his green head and the goth sighed, "Sooo, you're upset about it. Obviously... And..." She paused and put her head in her pale hand, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say about this. It's terrible, I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to comfort me, Rae. It's okay." The violet eyes found his, "It's not _horrible_." Beast Boy gave her a sheepish smile, trying to make her not freak-out. Him being frustrated was fine, but his girlfriend doesn't need to be feeling the same way.

She laid back down, now face-to-face with the shapeshifter, "Why can't you just talk about how you feel _honestly_? You always told me to do it, why can't you?"

"Because I wanted to hear your problems, they wouldn't effect me. But, if my feelings are gonna make ya sad, I don't want to share." His grim look was completely uncharacteristic. It made Raven feel bad about pushing. Not bad enough to stop though.

"Sharing is caring," The purple-haired girl said with a small smile. This made her beau give a chuckle, but not entertain him enough to take his own advice. Shaking his head, he wrapped his arms around Raven and pulled her close once more. Nuzzling into her neck and mumbling a question,

"Can we talk about something else?" She sighed.

"And what would that be?" Beast Boy placed his face in front of hers so that their noses were touching. He grinned, his teeth matching the room, and shrugged the best he could.

"How was your talk with Star, my apathetic angel?" The empath smirked in response to his ridiculousness.

"Well, if you really must know-"

* * *

"Here you go, Mr. Robin. You can take the whole crate if you promise to keep it in good hands. Now, I'm not supposed to just hand out things of this clearance. But, your help to this city is enough to make it perfectly okay," Said the professor, or 'Sam' as he wanted to be called, "It has very important files, video feeds, and other things that I hope will help you one your... I'm sorry, but what did you say you needed this for _exactly_?"

"Well- uh- ya see Dr. Sam, we need it for some research on a villain we caught a while ago." Cyborg said, trying his best to look cool and breezy with his response. The man nodded and smiled.

"Criminal indeed." The two titans gave pathetic grins and took the large metal box. Which should it's importance as a lock was attached to the front, good thing Robin was given the industrial-sized key. The key that he held in his green glove now. With a short exchange and another talk with the Southern secretary, the two males were able to leave the cursed building. That even though they were given good service, the Lab seemed to give off a superior feel.

Beast Boy would called it the 'Alpha Aura'. Which he liked to point in the Boy Wonder's direction in a sarcastic way.

"That was... easy pees-y lemon squeazy," Declared the robotic man with a triumphant smile. The spiky-haired hero just narrowed his eyes as they reached the T-Car, not feeling the same positive emotions Cyborg was.

"Too easy..." Cy slammed his metal head against the driver's-side door and groaned.

"You jinxed it man! You jinxed it! Somethin' totally bad is gonna happen now!" Robin crossed his arms and glared at his friend from the other side of the car.

"You just jinxed it by saying that! Don't blame me!"

"Argh!"

* * *

** Short, I know. But, I needed it to set something up. Fellow BB geeks will hopefully get what I'm layin' down.**

** -PaulieOut**


	23. Chapter 23

**SORRY! POWER SHORTAGES IN MY AREA. EAST COAST HUGGERS.**

** -PaulieOut**

* * *

"They're back."

"Great," Beast boy shifted, "Help me up." Instead of what he asked for, Raven just gave the changeling a glare and stayed tangled up in his arms.

"Why? So you can go yell at them? You're staying here, they'll be fine."

"But! Who knows what type of stuff they're gonna have. I need to make sure they don't look at anything-"

"That 'thing' could save your life." His green mouth frowned and he stared at the empath, who gave him and icy look back.

"I thought you were on my side..."

"I'm on the side that's going to help you." That, apparently, wasn't the right answer as BB proceeded to pout some more. The purple-haired titan just rolled her eyes at the display and ignored the puppy dog face.

"But-"

"But, what?"

"What if there are, like, videos or something," He attempted to defend his thoughts, "I can't let them watch the stuff they did to me. And even if it is gonna help, I at _least_ need to be there." He arched an eyebrow and searched Raven for any hints of caving-in.

"You can't get up."

"That's why you're gonna _help me up_, my curvaceous cupcake. " The look on the grey half-demon's face showed that the nick-name was crossing the line.

* * *

"You have returned?"

"Yep, and we got some stuff on BB," replied Cyborg to the alien, who stood in the middle of the common room. The metal man set the box on the counter and turned to their leader, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, "Hey, man, do you wanna look over this stuff in the evidence locker, here, my lab-"

"Here is fine, I guess. I think Star wants to see what's up." He stroked his invisible beard and walked over to the ottoman, right next the the princess. She seemed very pleased to be a part of the process as she eagerly sat on the couch and placed her orange hands in her lap.

"She's not the only one who wants a look." Raven was currently dragging Beast Boy into the main room with her powers, which seemed much more powerful than before. She gently set him down on the couch next to Starfire, even though the shape-shifter flinched slightly at being so close to the person who paid tribute to shattering his rib cage.

"I really don't think-"

"Don't care, Boy Wonder. I want to know what you dudes are lookin' at, and if this journey was worth it." The other members looked doubtful, but at this point the changeling was not to be denied. If he really had his mind set to something, he was going to get it. The stubborn shifter had always been like that, but now it seemed to be more prominent than before.

* * *

After an hour of looking through files, and only two out of five people understanding it, the team hit the bottom of the large box. Robin's green glove scraped the bottom as he searched for something else to pull out. His hand came back with three video tapes, which the tech-savvy titan groaned at.

"Hold on, ya'll, Imma have to dig out the old player." He stalked off, "What is it? Early 21st century? Can't they transfer it to CD?" Cyborg grumbled as he walked down the hall.

The room slowly filled with an awkward silence as they eyed the black rectangles the Boy Wonder had pull out. No one talking, even though the room disparately wanted to be filled with noise. The titans stayed quiet and continued to question what was on the tapes. Beast Boy stared at the three mysteries with a worried look on his emerald face, a look that was usually saved for comedic reasons. But, this worried expression was serious, which didn't help anyone else ease the tensions.

Surprisingly, for Beast Boy anyway, the files had held intense information on himself. Not that he understood most of it, but the looks on Cy's face gave away the importance of the paperwork. The changeling just hoped none of it was _too_ detailed, so the team question how S.T.A.R.R. Labs got they're creepy hands on the knowledge.

The shape-shifter shifted weakly as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He could feel that the videos, or something else, was going to bring bad luck. It wasn't often that his 'spidey-senses' were strong, but they were now. Not really a sign of a good future. BB flinched slightly as an orange hand touch his shoulder, it being connected to a worried alien princess. He gave Star a grin, hoping it would help her feelings.

It didn't, nor did it help the other two members. They were still waiting on the metal titan, so the two birds looked at their friend (And in Raven's case something more) with a look of concern. The unnatural thin line where the green grin usually is, scrunched up eyebrows instead of the normal comedic arched ones. All the signs pointed to '_crud__'._

"Found the stupid thing! Damn, who knew I'd ever pull this old piece of crap out again!" Cyborg gave and awkward chuckle as he tried to fill the roll as the funny guy. Beast Boy gave a snort and a grin as the others gave smiles to the eldest of the team. The half-robot plugged the device up the the large flatscreen and the placed the tape marked _1 _into the slot. He plopped down next to Raven and played with the remote until the blue screen flashed to a lab.

* * *

_"Journal entry One. Entries decided to be filmed after differences were detected in the patient. Subject __623 804_ , name shortened to 6-8, has now shown new abilities. Being able to do more than just having an overly-mutated DNA, 6-8 has been witnessed to change shapes. The strength of this is unknown. The origin is unknown. 6-8 was being monitored during the time, its 'shift' made his blood pressure and-" 

_ The man in front of the camera had brown hair and continued to push his Harry Potter-like glasses up ever five seconds. He glanced down at his notes and covered up anything that was happening behind him. His large oval face taking up most of the screen. As he went through the medical information of Beast Boy's shift, he slowly moved away from the webcam. A small green boy strapped to a metal table, obviously unconscious, was surrounded by three other scientists. They were fully geared up in white lab coats and masks. An arsenal of tools sat on the table next to them as they waited for the man's orders. _

_ "Tests A3 will now start. 6-8 will experience medium-strength electric shocks to see how its nerves react to electricity discharge. Subject's reaction will be recorded and any sort of change will dictate further actions. If a low amount of stress is sensed, the power will be raised. If 6-8 experiences anything over expectations, the process will stop and new decisions will be discussed."_

* * *

"Ah, shit..." Whimpered the green titan as he stared at the screen with wide-eyes. The others only glanced his way before their eyes snapped back to attention.

* * *

_ A choking growl sounded from the small beaten boy as the wires plugged into him began to glow blue. His eyes snapped open before shutting once more in concentration, probably trying to be as silent as possible. His green fists clenched together and he pulled at his metal cuffs. The adults only watched with poker faces as the three in white recorded and messed with dials and buttons. The brunette stared in interest with the blue light reflecting off his glasses. He spoke as the plans went further._

_ "Small response." clicks of the dials._

_ "Small response. Subject withstanding enlarged amount of shock." buttons were pressed._

_ "Medium response. Withstanding above average human levels. 6-8 showing no signs of hysteria, unconsciousness, or massive indications of pain." After a few moments they just continued to raise the levels, waiting for something new to write down in their little notebooks. The scientists were determined to find the changeling's breaking point.  
_

_ Finally, the test-subject let out a strangled whimper before his head lolled back onto the metal headrest. Beeping went off as two of the white-coats rushed to the green boy's side and began to check his pulse. The other one went over his vitals and typed furiously on the keyboard, trying to save the government's funding. The oval-faced man just watched and narrated the event. _

_ "Subject recovered, vitals in check, not responding," Shouted the man in the back as he stared at the computer. ~_

_ The screen flashed back before coming to the same scene once more. The brown-haired man looked at the screen and began to talk like he did in the other video, "Journal entry two. Subject __623 804, name shortened to 6-8, is now operating. Other tests were recorded, subject seemed to be degrading throughout. Refuses to digest meat-based products. Reason unknown. Refuses to 'shift' once more, reason unknown. 6-8 refuses to talk, only in short sentences and in other languages. Language unknown."_

___ "Subject showing signs of being delusional. Insanely violent and possible society risk as its levels of animalistic behavior increases-" A roar interrupted the man's dialogue. He slowly turned around to face the green creature as it glared at the scientist. The three people surrounding him seemed surprised._

___ "I'll show you animal you son of a bitch." He wiggled uselessly against the metal on his green skin. His malnourished body not being able to rip a piece of paper, much less break through steel._

___ "6-8 shows understanding of American society-"_

___ "I swear, if you keep talking all this science stuff, I'll take that knife and shove it up your-"_

___ "That, my dear thing, is a scalpel. It shall be used in our next test." He gave the shape-shifter a small smile which seemed far from pleasant._

* * *

"There are five entries each tape, Cy," Said Robin as he tried to turn everyone's attention away from the vulgar child on the screen. The girls and Cyborg gladly took the distraction, but the changeling's eyes stayed glued to the television.

"Fifteen entries, fifteen experiments?"

"Nah, they said just a second ago the they had some in between. That's what all this stuff most be." The Boy Wonder gestured to the stack of papers, ignoring the shouts coming over the surround-system's speakers.

* * *

**Review?**

** -PaulieOut**


	24. Chapter 24

**I hate this story.**

**I hate this story.**

**I hate this story.**

**-PaulieOut**

* * *

When Beast Boy was little, he never enjoyed making people upset. He didn't like calling people names, he liked being happy. He liked making people happy, which is one of the reasons Gar hated watching these videos. Growing up, he had always been around adults who had foul mouths. Giving him an arsenal of dirty words to choose from when someone throws names at him first. The Doom Patrol, especially Rita, hated this habit. Over time, they were able to get rid of it, and Beast Boy no longer called the Brotherhood of Evil things that no ten year-old should repeat.

The Titans saw this habit on the tapes they watched over the big screen.

The small green changeling seemed to be on a roll, as the scientists openly questioned his humanity.

"Man, your skin color isn't the only thing colorful." The verdant man only grunted as his eyes stayed attached to the monitor, ready to snatch the remote and skip over any experiments that seemed a little too... gruesome.

"And I thought _I_ had a _Horgahs," _Said Starfire as she also watched the video, trying to figure out what was a curse word and what wasn't. The scientist on the screen didn't seem to bothered by the comments from the shape-shifter, just standing there looming over the small boy.

"You were buying time," said Robin in a calculating tone, "Weren't you?"

"Pretty much," Replied Beast Boy, "I liked making sure they didn't get their beauty sleep." He still didn't brake consentration, and his voice didn't seem to have any humor in it. Like that was truly his reasoning behind his actions back then.

"They sure did need it." Raven added, which made the changeling grin slightly.

* * *

_ "These words aren't getting you anywhere." said the tall brunette._

_ "I don't really care!" Shouted the green subject, who also let out a bark to further make his point. _

_ "Give him the anesthetic. Make sure to give him a larger dose this time, we don't need _it_ waking up before planned." One of the surgeons, a female, reached over and grabbed a clear mask that was attached to a long tube as young Garfield began to shout._

_ "I'm not an 'it'! I'm not an 'it'! I-" The mask covered his face and his eyes rolled back. After a second, he stiffened and then relaxed into a sleeping state. The head scientist adjusted his glasses and turned back towards the camera._

_ "Subject 6-8 responded violently to the physiological exam. Subject most likely is dealing with some other force or mental illness that is making it impossible for a calm manor to arise naturally, without forceful training."_

* * *

"_MENTAL ILLNESS_!? MENTAL ILLNESS, MY ASS!" In a fit or rage, Beast Boy shot up from his spot next to Starfire and Raven and began to point at the screen like a crazed football fan who just witnessed his team lose the Super Bowl, "I'm almost positive I was 'violent' because I was stuck in that _damned_ place for _years!_ _Mental illness_... You've got to be joking!"

"Gar," Started the empath as she raised an arm to pull her boyfriend back down but he swatted her away, glaring at the paused screen.

"Don't 'Gar' me! If I knew that was a test on my head I would've shown those bastards what I could do! I WASN'T SOME PET MONKEY! I'M NO ONE'S PET! NOT THEN NOT EVER!" He began to heave, taking large breathes and shaking slightly as his heart hammered against his chest.

"BB, you've gotta calm down," Said Cyborg, knowing what would happen if his friend continued at this rate. The changeling's knees felt like jello and he could barely stand on them anymore, the only thing powering his actions was adrenaline.

"Friend, please sit back on the couch. You may leave if you feel, you mustn't watch this any longer than necessary."

"Beast Boy, sit, please. You're going to hurt yourself." The Boy Wonder and Starfire stared up at their teammate, watching and waiting for him to calm. But, the duo soon became worried as Gar's eyes widened and his heart visibly thudded against his rib cage.

_Bad idea. Shouldn't have gotten angry. Bad idea. Abort. Abort._

The changeling felt a thick liquid traveling up the back of his throat. The wetness covering the scratches that were caused from his yelling, making it close to impossible to breathe and gave a 'salt in the wound'-feeling. Suddenly, he crashed to the floor, his head barely missing the ottoman as he tried to keep whatever the feeling was inside. To keep whatever that was from spilling onto the red carpet.

Raven was by his side, a cool hand on his back as she tried to sooth him. Cyborg was running for anything that would help him if this episode turned for the worst, while the princess went to get a cup of tap water. The Boy Wonder just watched with a pained expression, trying to think of anything that would give assistance.

The purple-haired titan was surprised when Beast Boy's hand tried to force her face to look in the other direction. His gloved finger tips disparately trying to put her gaze on anything but himself, his body went tense and he began to cough.

"I'm trying to help!" Raven shouted, using her powers to keep his hand away as she kept his torso up with her opposite arm. He just shook his head violently, obviously not wanting any help. His coughs soon escalated to dry heaves, this making Starfire forget the cup and go for an empty bucket instead. Once the orange alien reached Beast Boy, he ruffly grabbed the silver bucket -almost face planting in the process- and proceeded to hack up whatever was in his throat.

This is when Cyborg decided to come back in, with a whole table of medical supplies. He forgot all that when he saw his best buddy throwing up and rushed over as fast as he could. The team waited until Beast Boy was done before saying anything.

His head hung over the bucket, a cold sweat on his back and trembling slightly. A metal taste covered his tongue and it felt as if his whole respiratory system had been washed out with acid. He kept his head and one arm over the..._ whatever_ for two reasons; One, he knew what it was and had no want to share with friends. Two, he couldn't move. Beast Boy was very much stuck.

"Are you okay?" Asked Robin who hadn't stopped pulling at the collar of his uniform since the changeling had gotten angry.

"Yeah," He said in a harsh and raspy voice, "Call Slade, I wanna throw down." Beast Boy spit out any remains and slowly raised up his head. He was only vaguely aware of Star's sharp gasp.

"Um, friend?" She squeaked.

"_What?_"

"You're- That- Bl- You-" The E.T. paused before continuing, "Most humans do not 'throw up' blood, correct?" The look on Starfire's face showed she already knew the answer to that question, but she phrased it as such in hope she was wrong.

She wasn't.

The next moment Gar was on the couch being attacked by Cyborg and his medical equipment.

* * *

** This was really short. Sorry I'm not sorry. **

** Yes, I'm usually around. I'm not going to make any excuses for this story. The only reason I haven't been writing is because I have very little faith left in any of my fanfictions. Gah.**

** -PaulieOut**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know you guy said that this story wasn't very happy, and all I have to say to that is DUH. **

**Thank you for the reviews though. When I went ranting, I think I was leading more towards my other long-fic I have going on. I feel like I messed up somewhere in the middle with that and that I could do better with it. But, I'm too lazy to try anything else with the story.**

**-PaulieOut**

* * *

"I knew I shouldn't have let you come!"

"..."

"You're an idiot, you know that!? You may be dying but that's no excuse to be so- so-!" She pointed a finger at the green titan, shaking slightly in frustration.

"I wasn't-"

"Thinking?! No, you weren't!" Beast Boy was on the couch after being attacked by his metal friend. Cyborg was unable to find what was wrong at the moment, since the changeling refused to move from the Common Room for examination. That, of course, mad Raven explode before the other team members had a chance to try and convince Gar otherwise.

It had been a while since the empath had erupted like this. She had gotten control over her powers, like most of the Titans, and almost never got as angry with her team as she did before. (With the exception of BB on occasions. He was always able to push buttons.)

"_Rae,_" His voice was raspy and he resisted the urge to gag at the taste in his mouth, "_stop it_."

"So you can put yourself in danger again?! I'm not stopping until you are in the Med Bay with Cyborg and-"

"Friend, you do not understand where Beast Boy is coming from." Starfire stated calmly, putting a hand on Raven's shoulder. The purple-haired female only spun on the alien.

"Oh, and you do? Since when do you understand _anything_." She hissed.

"You are not one to talk, friend. You are the one who never understands. This act here is proof of such. Stop being a _clorbag_ to Beast Boy, he is only doing what anyone in his position would do." The red-head crossed her bare arms and kept her gaze soft, yet there was a sharp bite to the words coming out of her mouth. The three males in the room could only watch in stupor, none used to seeing the two girls fight.

"Whatever."

"I am only trying to help my friend-"

"_Whatever_." Raven evaporated into a black mist and vanished from the room.

"Beast Boy, I would like to talk to you, if you do not mind." Star looked at Robin and Cy, who took the hint and left the main room before anymore drama could occur.

* * *

"_I guess I'm really in the dog house now, eh?_" Beast Boy gave a small smile while he looked up at Starfire, "_Though I hear make-up sex is the best._" The alien responded by 'lightly' slapping his arm, making the shape-shifter pout.

"No more jokes. You have wounded Raven deeply, you shall apologize once we are done conversing."

"_Did I make you angry too? Sorry, Goldie._" She shook her head.

"I am not the one offended. I understand you, friend." Star said in a calm tone, one that was covering up the sadness inside of the ginger. Concealing her emotions wasn't something the titan normal did, but she felt it was necessary at the moment. Starfire had to pull her self together.

".._?_" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, asking without words,_ 'And this conversation would be about...?'_

"I have never told you what exactly happened when I was captured long ago. Robin does, though I wished not to confide in the rest of the group. I wish I did, for then you would know you're not alone in your experiences." Gar's eyebrows furrowed together for a moment before he pushed his head farther into the grey cushion beneath him.

"_You mean with your powers? I could tell you and Blackfire were different from the other Tamies._" He said slowly, getting a nod from Starfire.

"I would think as much, your own powers seem to be able to deduct such a thing."

"_I still... don't get it._" The orange extra-terrestrial keeled in front of the changeling, laying her hands in her lap. She looked at Beast Boy as he strained to make eye contact with the super-hero.

"Those creatures I was with, those '_bad scaly dudes_', were transporting me back to another race of aliens. They performed experiments on me as well as my sister." Beast Boy licked his lips and looked at the ceiling for a moment. Starfire stayed silent as well, waiting for his response and hoping it helped his feelings.

Suddenly, an arm swung around Starfire's shoulders, pulling her lightly towards the green man on the couch. She allowed him to weakly pull her into a hug, then put her head on his purple-clad chest. Clearing his thoat, Beast Boy spoke, "I can't- ca- _can't go back to the Med Bay, dude._"_  
_

"I know, Beast Boy." The red-head replied, feeling the light prickle of tears in her green eyes.

"_What do ya think Robbie is gonna say about this?_" He chuckled to himself, "_I'll be the green pig, and have two Angry Birds on my ass._" Star shook her head, not understanding the joke but knowing why he was doing such. They all knew why Beast Boy joked, yet none spoke of it.

"He would not be angry. He would understand."

"_I was kidding_." She grabbed his gloved hand, pulling his arm over her head and laying it on his chest.

"I am aware..." Star smiled, "Come, I will carry you and you shall apologize to your _fortad_. She is very worried." Beast Boy gave a grin, his fang jutting out of his mouth. Swallowing his pride for a moment, he allowed Starfire to pick him up. Much like a baby, but, again Gar did his best to ignore that fact.

"Yeah." The changeling sighed, it coming out oddly.

Starfire looked down at the green man for a second, her smile becoming brighter. She loved him. Of course, not in that way. But, in the way a sister would a brother. Star would risk her life for him, and he would do the same. The whole team would do the same for any member. Starfire, however, always knew that her and Beast Boy were closer. They were the two that played together, he was the one who cheered her up by laughing at her jokes. And although he was annoying when it came to her romantic relationship with Dick, Beast Boy was still an amazing friend.

"_This is embarrassing._"

"This is punishment. Shall I ask Cyborg to record this?"

"_No_... no... _I'm good._"

* * *

** Again, really short. Sorry me amigos.**

** Um, if anyone was wondering or caring, I have a Teen Titans RP blog on tumblr for Rose Wilson AKA Ravager. I saved her from a dumbass who doesn't know diddly-do about the character. Find me  .com**

** Yo, SmirkingSnake, I feel like I haven't responded to you. It really sucks that I can't PM you. You talk so much in comments, imagine how much we could be internet friends with messaging! Heheh!**

** -PaulieOut**


End file.
